


Ignis Fatuus

by Jekylland



Category: Katekyou Hitman Reborn!
Genre: Alternate Universe, Español | Spanish, Multi, Romance, Supernatural Elements
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-14
Updated: 2016-01-11
Packaged: 2018-02-17 14:49:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 30,773
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2313386
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jekylland/pseuds/Jekylland
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Y ahí, de pie junto a una antigua tumba, observa a los fuegos fatuos mientras espera que le lleven al lado de la persona que más ama.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. UNUS. INITIUM ET ITER

**Author's Note:**

> **Título:** Ignis Fatuus.  
>  **Fandom:** Katekyo Hitman Reborn!  
>  **Relación:** Hibari Kyoya/Sawada Tsunayoshi (1827).  
>  **Advertencias:** OOC, incoherencias, errores gramaticales, yaoi, romance. Actualizaciones aleatorias. Situado a finales del siglo XIX.  
>  **Clasificación:** T.  
>  **Disclaimer:** Katekyo Hitman Reborn! así como sus personajes pertenecen a Akira Amano.  
>  **Comentarios:** Decidí aventurarme a escribir algo distinto y que fuese de varios capítulos.

El paisaje le mostraba una vista hermosa que era opacada por el persistente recuerdo de una persona. Su corazón evocaba las más hermosas memorias que había pasado, las disimuladas sonrisas, las bromas poco frecuentes; las manos callosas acariciando sus mejillas, sus dedos enredándose en los castaños cabellos.

Apartó la mirada de la ventana y llevó una mano a su pecho, se sujetó fuertemente de su abrigo y rogó porque se encontrara bien, que siguiera en su hogar, ignorante de la situación.

Tocaron suavemente la puerta de la cabina en la que viajaba. Ofreció un ligero "Adelante" y, tras deslizar la puertecilla, un joven que tendría aproximadamente su edad apareció y le preguntó si habría algo que pudiese traerle. Tsunayoshi le observó con esos ojos avellana muy suyos y pensó dos segundos antes de responder suavemente:

—No, gracias.

El muchacho hizo una reverencia, deslizó la puerta y el eco de sus pasos murió una vez se hubo alejado del todo.

Retiró la vista de la puerta recién cerrada y se recostó en el respaldo del asiento. Echó un último vistazo a la ventana y al cambiante paisaje antes de que sus párpados se unieran y le diera la bienvenida al indeseable sueño.

* * *

Otro toque a su puerta le despertó, un poco más brusco que el anterior.

—A-adelante —falló miserablemente al intentar suprimir un bostezo.

—Señor, hemos llegado a su destino —anunció el recién llegado y se retiró inmediatamente.

Tsunayoshi asintió brevemente para él mismo, jaló hacia sí su maleta y soltó un sonoro suspiro que, seguramente, hubiera despertado a su acompañante… si hubiese tenido uno. Deseó que uno de sus mejores amigos, Yamamoto Takeshi, hubiese viajado con él, pero al proponérselo le rechazó con verdadero arrepentimiento, como si le doliera el no poder ser su compañero de _aventuras_.

— _Lo siento, Tsuna. Mi padre y yo hemos hecho algunos planes. Sabes que me hubiese encantado ir contigo._

Pensó que era lógico que su propuesta fuera declinada, después de todo, había pasado mucho tiempo desde que Takeshi se había reunido con el resto de su familia para pasar las festividades.

Abandonó sus pensamientos y su pequeño recinto y se dirigió hacia la salida del vagón una vez que el tren se detuvo completamente. Dejó su transporte y, al girarse para verle partir divisó una muy conocida cabellera negra. Agitó su cabeza en negación, aquello no era posible, ¿o sí? Sus ojos se encontraron con la mirada del encargado de la puerta del tren, el mismo joven que le había atendido continuamente. Éste le despidió haciendo una reverencia, cerró la puertecilla y tocó una campana, avisando así que estaban listos para partir.

Tal y como pensó, había sido su imaginación.

Tsunayoshi se giró y observó la estación en la que estaba. Se encontró muy pronto con la figura de un hombre un poco más alto que él. Reconoció en seguida la misión de aquél hombre, no por la pobre descripción de él en una de las cartas de su tío (que sólo decía " _Habrá alguien que irá a recogerte, seguramente sabrás quién es en cuanto le veas._ "), sino porque su intuición así se lo dictó. Su cabello plateado estaba estilizado de manera que los rasgos de su rostro se mostraban de manera espléndida. Sus ojos verdes manifestaban su fastidio al estar esperando por mucho tiempo. Era la persona indicada para llevarle a su destino y, por algún motivo, le resultaba _demasiado_ familiar.

No queriendo enfadarle más, se acercó un poco temeroso, decidido a partir cuanto antes.

—Disculpe…

El joven volteó y en cuanto se encontró con él la expresión en su rostro cambió drásticamente.

—Buena tarde, Décimo —sonrió.

Tsunayoshi se quedó expectante, a la espera de que su interlocutor dijese alguna otra cosa que delatara quién era. Un momento. ¿Décimo? Sólo había una persona que le llamaba de esa manera, un amigo suyo a quien no veía hacía tiempo.

—¿Gokudera-kun? —sus ojos se abrieron desmesuradamente al tiempo que dibujaba una gran sonrisa.

—No sabe cuán feliz me hace que usted me recuerde —el chico estaba conmovido. Nada le hacía más feliz que el que Tsunayoshi le recordara—. He estado esperando su llegada, pero creo que me emocioné tanto que arribé muchísimo antes de lo acordado. Le ruego me disculpe —y con esto hizo una reverencia que demostraba que no cambiaría su posición a menos que el otro hombre le perdonara por su excitación.

Tsunayoshi no podía creerlo. Uno de sus mejores amigos estaba ahí. Su mirada se iluminó aún más, ¡qué buenos recuerdos tenía! Él, Yamamoto (como el castaño solía llamarle) y Gokudera fueron compañeros de juegos y aventuras hasta que cumplieron los dieciséis. Después de ello Hayato tuvo que marcharse a Italia y, posteriormente, a Inglaterra, donde continuaría sus estudios y viviría con su padre. Se encontró recordando que siempre le decía " _Eres muy listo Gokudera-kun_ ", a lo que el susodicho respondía " _No es para tanto_ ".

—No tienes que disculparte por nada —tomó por los hombros al joven de cabello plateado, obligándole a erguirse—. Pensé que seguías en Inglaterra. ¿Qué te ha traído a Italia?

El de la mirada esmeralda observó a su amigo de la infancia, sonrió una vez más y decidió responder, con toda sinceridad, a la pregunta formulada por éste.

—Su tío, Reborn-san, solicitó mi presencia para que le ayudase con algunos negocios que Timoteo-sama tenía. Eso fue hace dos años.

—¿¡Hace dos años!? ¿Cómo es que no me dijeron nada?

—No quería importunarle. Reborn-san me dijo que usted estaba muy ocupado y que pronto vendría desde Japón. ¡Debe estar muy cansado! —añadió, recordando repentinamente todo lo que el joven castaño tuvo que haber viajado para poder llegar hasta allí.

Era cierto, estaba agotado. El viaje en tren le había fatigado desmesuradamente, tanto que no creyó que fuese posible bajarse del vagón cuando le habían indicado que había llegado a su destino. Era comprensible, se dijo, pues había tomado un viaje en barco para llegar a China y, desde ahí, viajó en tren, deteniéndose por poco tiempo entre estaciones. Así fue su travesía hasta Italia.

Notando el cansancio en los ojos avellana, le arrebató —prácticamente— el equipaje de las manos.

—Sígame, Décimo. El carruaje está esperando —echó a andar.

Tsunayoshi suspiró y siguió a su amigo. Ya había llegado hasta ahí, ¿qué eran unos minutos más a comparación de los días que ya había viajado?

* * *

El carruaje se mantenía en un continuo movimiento gracias a las piedras que daban forma al camino por el que conducían. Esperaba que el chófer dijese pronto que habían llegado a la casa de su abuelo, su cuerpo se lo agradecería.

Fue entonces que se le ocurrió la idea de mirar por la ventana de la puertecilla. Estaba cansado y aburrido, así que corrió un poco la cortina que le impedía observar el camino y se sorprendió un poco al encontrar un pequeño cementerio a unos cuantos metros del camino. Un escalofrío recorrió su cuerpo y apartó la vista de ahí. Se enfocó en su compañero, quien comenzaba a sacar su pipa de uno de los bolsillos de su abrigo para comenzar a fumar. Éste, al ver la mirada avellana puesta en él, notó lo que había hecho por inercia y pidió una disculpa, aseverando que no fumaría en la presencia de su preciado _Décimo_.

El castaño sólo sonrió ante los exagerados ademanes de su amigo e intentó probar el conversar sobre las vivencias de cada uno en sus respectivos países.

—Y dime, Gokudera-kun, ¿cómo te ha ido en estos años que no estuviste en Japón?

* * *

Después de un viaje de dos horas en coche, llegaron a la enorme casa que pertenecía a su abuelo y en la que se hospedaría durante los próximos dos meses.

Una vez entró, pudo notar los grandes y viejos retratos pintados en lienzos colgando de las paredes. La escalera enorme (ubicada en el centro de la estancia) daba a la segunda planta y, en la cima de la escalinata, se encontraba su abuelo, de pie, sonriéndole justo como siempre había hecho. Era el tipo de sonrisa cálida que le daba la bienvenida y expresaba completa felicidad de verle ahí.

Timoteo descendió lentamente las escaleras, apoyándose de vez en cuando en su viejo bastón. Tsunayoshi respondió al gesto de su abuelo yendo hacia él, notando que Hayato había entrado y cerrado la puerta.

—Has llegado. Me alegra verte después de tanto tiempo —la voz tranquila del hombre le instaba a sonreír una vez más.

—A mí también me da gusto verle, abuelo. Y debo agradecerle por decirle a Gokudera-kun que fuera por mí.

—Fue idea de Reborn. Dijo que te animaría verle —entornó su mirada hacia la de Hayato, quien solo asintió—. Debes estar cansado por el viaje, sería mejor que tomes un baño y vayas a dormir.

—Décimo, sígame. Le mostraré su habitación.

—Pero…

—Lamento no poder conversar contigo —interrumpió el anciano—, ya habrá tiempo para ello. Tengo que salir por unos momentos, no te preocupes.

Y con esto, el anciano se despidió y caminó hacia la salida. Tsunayoshi sólo observó su espalda desaparecer tras aquélla enorme puerta que, unos segundos antes, él había atravesado.

El chico de cabellos plateados carraspeó un poco, lo que regresó la atención del castaño hacia él.

—Sígame.

Fue todo lo que dijo y comenzó a subir las escaleras, el equipaje de Tsunayoshi en su mano derecha. El castaño iba observando la casa, era enorme. Las decoraciones eran exquisitas: pinturas que formaban retratos de distintos miembros de la familia, pinturas que ilustraban paisajes; gente que, tal vez, nunca conocería y lugares que no visitaría.

Fue siguiendo a Hayato hasta que casi chocó con él. Se detuvo en la puerta justo al final del pasillo y escuchó un rechinido que indicaba que había sido abierta.

Cuando Tsunayoshi entró en la habitación, no daba crédito a lo que sus ojos veían. La cama, en el centro de la habitación, era enorme, lo suficiente para que cupieran cuatro personas en ella. Las traslúcidas y blancas cortinas del dosel estaban amarradas a los postes con una cinta color dorado, brindándole aún más elegancia. A ambos lados del lecho había unas pequeñas mesitas de noche donde reposaban unos atractivos y finos candelabros. El ventanal adornado con visillos —igualmente blancos y exquisitamente bordados a mano— daba salida a un balcón. Justo frente a la cama, pegado a la pared, se hallaba un enorme guardarropa y al lado de este un espejo del mismo tamaño. El joven castaño se acercó al espejo y pudo apreciar su aspecto físico entero: su agotada mirada, su cabello castaño alborotado, su traje arrugado y sucios zapatos.

—Dejaré su equipaje aquí, Décimo —Hayato dijo y se encaminó hacia una puerta al lado izquierdo de la cama—. Este es el baño…

—Disculpe… —interrumpió una voz femenina.

—¿Haru? —la sorpresa en la voz de Gokudera era palpable—. ¿Qué haces aquí? Pensé que habías ido a la ciudad.

—Sí, pero como ves, he regresado. ¿Así que este es el famoso nieto de Timoteo-san? Mucho gusto, soy Miura Haru, el ama de llaves —con sus manos hizo un agarre en su falda y se inclinó ligeramente.

El aspecto físico de Haru era similar al de su madre, a excepción del color de sus ojos y cabello. Los de ella eran más oscuros y, si bien en los ojos de Nana se reflejaba la amabilidad, en los de esta chica se notaba fuerza y tenacidad. Su vestido azul marino resaltaba los rasgos finos de su rostro y le daba un contraste alto de madurez. Tsunayoshi se preguntó cuántos años tendría, pero era de mala educación preguntar por la edad de una dama, eso le habían enseñado.

—Soy Sawada Tsunayoshi, un gusto conocerle —las palabras salieron atropelladamente y finalizó dando una pequeña reverencia a la recién llegada.

—He venido a preparar su baño Tsuna-san, espero que no le moleste —una gran sonrisa se dibujó en su rostro.

—"¿Tsuna-san?" —repitió el castaño. Ahora que lo pensaba también había mencionado primero su apellido.

—Haru también proviene de Japón —contestó Hayato mientras apretaba los dientes—. Mujer, ¿qué no tienes otra cosa importante qué hacer?

La muchacha simplemente se dirigió hacia la bañera. Echó un vistazo y continuó su camino hacia uno de los muebles que se encontraban ahí. Sacó de uno de ellos algunas botellas con líquidos varios y los puso en una mesita que estaba junto a la tina de porcelana. Se dirigió hacia otro y comenzó a sacar toalla tras toalla, como si pensara que una sola no era suficiente para el huésped.

—¡No me ignores!

Miura, continuó con su empresa y eso molestó aún más al de cabello plateado.

—Mujer estúpida, ¡te dije que no me ignores!

—¡Haru no es estúpida!

Tsunayoshi observaba cómo los jóvenes se insultaban el uno al otro y soltó una ligera risita. Hacía mucho que no veía a Hayato y, cuando se encontraron en la estación pensó que su amigo había cambiado. Pero justo cuando comenzó la discusión con su compañera el alivio se apoderó de él, tal vez Gokudera había cambiado, pero en el fondo seguía siendo él.

Hayato dejó de sisear y Haru de gritar. Ambos se miraron y un sutil tono de rojo comenzó a invadir sus rostros.

—¡Lo siento Décimo! No era mi intención… es que esta mujer…

—¡Perdóneme Tsuna-san! Gokudera siempre…

La risa del castaño les interrumpió y ambos sonrieron. Su gesto era uno de disculpa, hacia su invitado, hacia el otro. No podían creer que habían perdido los estribos enfrente del nieto de su empleador.

Una vez más tranquilo, Tsunayoshi les aseguró que todo estaba bien curvando su boca ligeramente, dibujando una sonrisa cómplice de la situación. No diría nada sobre la discusión, aunque no creía que su abuelo fuese a despedirles si algo parecido a lo anterior se presentaba.

—Terminaré de arreglar los preparativos para su baño, disculpe Tsuna-san —una ligera reverencia y se retiró.

—Décimo, siento mi conducta, no volverá a suceder —el arrepentimiento en la mirada y palabras de Hayato era visible.

Tsunayoshi negó con la cabeza.

—Me alegró verte discutir con Haru. Por un momento creí que habías cambiado.

El de cabellos plateados se sorprendió. No creía que su amigo estuviese tan preocupado por él.

El castaño tomó asiento en el pequeño taburete ubicado a los pies de la cama y Hayato se puso a su lado. Estuvieron así unos minutos hasta que la voz de Haru se hizo presente anunciando:

—El baño está listo.

* * *

El agua caliente hacía estragos en su cuerpo, relajaba sus músculos y calmaba su adolorido cuerpo. La fragancia de la vainilla con la que habían llenado el agua de la tina se entremezclaba con el de la colonia de lavanda que estaba en una mesita junto a esta. Inundaba sus sentidos.

Comenzó a pensar una vez más en él. ¿Qué estaría haciendo en esos momentos? ¿En su mente también estaría él? Recordó cómo solía escaparse en las noches para ir a su encuentro, a esa gran casa solitaria en donde podía verle, gastar unos segundos observándose y disfrutar juntos del silencio a su alrededor.

Creyó en la comodidad de aquél secreto y, habiéndose descuidado una noche, no se percató en la presencia de su padre, siguiéndole. Sacudió la cabeza, tratando de borrarse la imagen de la memoria pero le fue imposible. El dolor en su brazo, el susurro impregnado de rencor, los gritos; la mirada de decepción de su madre y el desprecio en los ojos de su padre, el dolor en una de sus mejillas, el reinado del silencio después de ese duro golpe. E inmediatamente el encierro del que desesperadamente quería escapar.

No podría volver a los días en los que podía compartir pequeños momentos de felicidad con su familia.

Todo era tan doloroso, tan _nostálgico_.

Un toque a su puerta le sobresaltó, le arrancó de sus pensamientos y lo devolvió a su realidad.

—¿Sí? —titubeó al hablar. Esperaba que, quienquiera que estuviera afuera lo atribuyera al cansancio.

—Décimo, soy yo. En cuanto termine, diríjase a la escalinata. Estaré esperándole ahí para guiarle al comedor.

—Oh sí, muchas gracias. Estaré listo en quince minutos.

Escuchó al otro alejarse y comenzó a pasar el trapo húmedo y lleno de jabón por su brazo, poniendo especial atención en el lugar donde, días atrás, se habían dibujado marcas que coincidían con los dedos de su padre. Ya no estaban, pero no fue impedimento para que no tallara fuertemente; quería lastimar su piel, quería que quedara prueba de su resignación, un recuerdo de la obediencia que había jurado.

Se detuvo y, al mismo tiempo, la opresión en su garganta se hizo presente. Estaba solo y quería sacar esa mezcla de sentimientos que le atormentaba, quería sacarla antes de que le devorase poco a poco y, después de tantos días, se permitió llorar.

Apretó sus brazos y contuvo las ganas de gritar. Fue ahí cuando recordó un fragmento de una de sus tantas conversaciones.

_—¿Se puede robar la felicidad? —preguntó de la nada, mientras observaba algunas de las estrellas. Su mirada en ellas, su atención en su compañero._

_—No. No se puede…_

Sin embargo, en esos momentos, el podía jurar que el otro se había equivocado pues, días antes, le habían robado la suya.

* * *

—¿Décimo?

Su mente volvió a aquel comedor bien iluminado en el que un preocupado Hayato le observaba. Y no sólo él, también las dos doncellas e incluso el mayordomo. Ahora que ponía atención, Haru no estaba presente.

—¿Eh? —no había notado que Hayato le había hablado.

—Le preguntaba si la cena de su agrado, ¿se encuentra bien?

—Ah, ¿el _risotto_? Es delicioso. Nunca había comido algo parecido.

—Me alegra escuchar eso. Décimo —hizo una pausa y el otro le observó detenidamente—, ¿es mi imaginación o sus ojos están hinchados?

El castaño, notándose descubierto, dijo lo primero que acudió a su mente y que no pareciera una excusa.

—Es… es que estoy muy cansado. El viaje fue muy largo.

—Sí, el viaje es agotador para aquéllos que no están acostumbrados, sin ofender —añadió como disculpa, antes de que sus palabras se "malinterpretasen".

—No me ofendes —sonrió—. No había viajado tanto, ahora comprendo lo duro que es para el abuelo ir hasta Japón —hizo una pausa y continuó—. Disculpa, es que la casa es enorme. Sabía que era grande, pero no tenía idea de cuánto.

Hayato sonrió al observar a un Tsunayoshi intimidado, cuyo rostro también expresaba admiración. Algunas cosas no cambiaban.

El resto de la cena transcurrió tranquila. La mansión se sentía muy solitaria sin la presencia del anciano, aunque no por eso el castaño despreciaba la compañía de los demás. Una vez acabaron, el de cabello plateado guió nuevamente al otro hasta su habitación y, aunque pareciera extraño, ya se estaba familiarizando con el recorrido. Las pinturas en los muros le recibieron por tercera vez en el día pero los rostros en ellas lucían distintas bajo la luz de las velas que iluminaban el camino. Uno de ellos llamó su entera atención, los ojos de esa persona eran muy atrayentes pues Tsunayoshi podía sentir emanar de ellos el aburrimiento, la molestia, la ira.

—¿Gokudera-kun? ¿Quién es él? —no pudo evitar preguntar.

El susodicho acercó el candelero lo suficiente como para tener una buena vista de la pintura.

—Ah, es el cuarto hijo del Noveno.

—¿Cuarto hijo? —replicó dubitativo—. Pensé que sólo tenía tres hijos.

—Ah, es que el maldito de Xanxus no es su hijo, pero el Noveno lo quiere como propio —Hayato consideró que la conversación había terminado una vez que Tsunayoshi no preguntó nada más y apartó la mirada de aquel cuadro.

El castaño sólo pensaba en cómo Hayato le había llamado maldito y que, definitivamente, no quería conocer a esa intimidante persona. Era mejor si jamás se veían.

Siguieron su camino y en unos instantes llegaron a su habitación. Cuando entró en esta observó que ya se encontraba arreglada, lista para el momento en el que Tsunayoshi deseara dormir. Las velas habían sido encendidas e iluminaban la habitación de manera tenue.

—Disculpe que tengamos que usar las velas. La electricidad no funciona y hemos realizado algunas reparaciones —tras realizar una ligera reverencia continuó—. Buenas noches, Décimo.

—Que descanses Gokudera-kun —fue su respuesta.

Hayato cerró la puerta de la habitación y se perdió en la oscuridad del pasillo, siendo lo único visible un círculo de luz que provenía de su candelabro.

Tsunayoshi se dirigió a los pies de la cama, ahí donde reposaba su equipaje. Buscó su nemaki (1) entre sus pertenencias, se despojó de la ropa occidental y se puso aquélla prenda gris oscuro. Apagó las velas y se recostó en el lecho, su cabeza reposando suavemente en los enormes almohadones que había visto en la tarde. Justo cuando cerraba los ojos deseó dormir y olvidar, no importando que esto sólo fuese por unas pocas horas.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Notas:  
> Unum: Uno.  
> Initium et iter: Inicio y viaje.  
> 1\. Nemaki: kimono que se utiliza como bata, se pone después de bañarse o bien, para dormir.


	2. DUO: MUSICA ET ADVENTUS

—¿Joven Tsunayoshi? —la voz de la mucama llegó a él como si de un susurro se tratase—. ¿Joven Tsunayoshi? —repitió.

Al haber escuchado su nombre sus párpados se separaron lentamente, como si estuvieran pidiendo permiso para ello. La luz que se colaba a través de las ventanas llegó a lastimarle la vista y no encontró solución alguna más que tomar las sábanas y cubrir su cabeza con ellas.

Unos rápidos pasos se hicieron presentes seguidos de un susurro agitado. Detrás de aquélla puerta que separaba su habitación del largo pasillo se encontraba alguien más.

—Déjale dormir tranquilo. Eso fue lo que el señor Timoteo ordenó.

El castaño escuchó cómo ambas personas comenzaron a caminar y pronto el sonido de sus pasos murió. A pesar de que el idioma hablado no era el suyo, Tsunayoshi sonrió al reconocer la voz de Haru y se mostró profundamente agradecido con la ama de llaves. Le dejarían dormir un poco más y, sin saberlo del todo, él acataría la orden de su abuelo.

* * *

El toque a su puerta le despertó por segunda vez en el día.

—¿Décimo?

Al escuchar la voz interrogante de su amigo, el castaño se sobresaltó y se sentó rápidamente, ocasionando con ello que un mareo súbito se apoderara de él.

—¿Gokudera-kun? Puedes pasar —arregló y dobló un poco la sábana y se recostó en la cabecera de la cama.

Tras haberse dado la orden, un clic fue acompañado de un ligero rechinido. Los cabellos plateados se asomaron y, en cuanto tuvo una vista del castaño, sonrió y procedió a entrar completamente en la habitación.

—Buenos días, Décimo. Espero que haya dormido tranquilamente y sin interrupciones.

—¿Eh? Sí. Muchas gracias.

Fue entonces que Hayato notó la vestimenta que el castaño había optado por usar. Una tradicional de su país, aunque no por ello iba a reclamar. Él era quién para decir cuán difícil era tratar de acostumbrarse a algo de lo que apenas se tenía conocimiento; en su opinión, bastante había sido con que hubiese usado un traje _occidental_ al momento de su llegada.

—El desayuno estará servido en el momento que usted disponga.

Tsunayoshi observó que el otro estaba ahí, esperando por su respuesta.

—Oh, me pondré presentable y bajaré. Muchas gracias Gokudera-kun.

El susodicho sólo hizo una pequeña reverencia y se retiró con una simple palabra, una orden explícita de Reborn que daba vueltas y vueltas en su cabeza: "Vigílalo".

Así lo haría.

* * *

Una vez que salió aseado del baño contiguo, Tsunayoshi buscó un traje para ponerse antes de bajar a desayunar. Se decidió por uno gris claro de los que estaban preparados en su ropero, aquéllos que, sabía, Haru se había encargado de guardar ahí. La tela foránea se deslizaba suavemente contra su piel y los pequeños botones de la camisa le recordaban que no estaba en su hogar, que debía adecuarse a los comportamientos _dignos_ del lugar.

No queriendo torturarse aún más con sus pensamientos, se colocó el chaleco grisáceo y abandonó su habitación.

Ahora que la luz diurna se colaba en el pasillo, puso más atención en los retratos, deteniéndose en el que se hallaba retratado el hijo adoptivo de Timoteo. Tsunayoshi observó una vez más aquéllos ojos rojos y, con gran ahínco, decidió que él y Xanxus no deberían encontrarse. Jamás.

Bajó la escalinata y se dirigió hacia el gran comedor, aquél donde había cenado la noche anterior y pudo notar un retrato de la madre de su abuelo. Más arriba, justo en el centro de la estancia, había un magnífico candelabro. Las bombillas eran rodeadas por cascadas largas y conformadas por lo que parecían ser pequeñas de gotitas de cristal. La gran mesa del comedor estaba cubierta con un elegante mantel blanco bordado por las orillas, los cubiertos que reposaban en ella se encontraban perfectamente alineados. Se acercó a una de las sillas y acarició levemente el respaldo, recorriendo con las yemas de sus dedos el grabado en la madera.

Las ventanas abiertas dejaron que se colara una pequeña brisa otoñal, lo que ocasionó que Tsunayoshi temblara un poco, entonces se preguntó si habría sido mejor que también hubiese traído puesto el saco.

—Décimo, tome asiento —Hayato deslizó una silla para que el castaño se sentase en ella. Una vez lo hizo él se sentó a su lado derecho—. No sabíamos qué tan hambriento se encontraría, así que también le hemos preparado un poco de comida.

El castaño tomó asiento y una de las mucamas le tendió una taza humeante de capuccino. Tsunayoshi lo llevó a su boca y comenzó a degustar el sabor de algo completamente distinto a lo que era su usual desayuno japonés.

Entonces fue cuando Hayato comenzó a conversar, contándole algunas cosas que había hecho durante su estancia en Inglaterra e Italia: las personas que había conocido, los lugares que había visitado, los eventos a los que había asistido voluntariamente.

* * *

Una vez terminaron la comida Hayato consideró pertinente el dar a conocer hasta el más ínfimo rincón de la mansión. Tsunayoshi podría aún estar cansado pero estaba seguro de que no se negaría si le hacía esa pequeña petición.

—Décimo —llamó y una vez tuvo la atención del otro continuó—. ¿Le gustaría conocer la mansión y sus alrededores?

—Seguro —la curiosidad que sentía en esos momentos le impulsó a contestar.

—Sígame —respuesta jubilosa por parte del de mirada esmeralda.

Comenzó a caminar detrás de Hayato, quien se encargó de llevarle habitación por habitación de la enorme casa.

Primero fue la biblioteca. La puerta de caoba se abrió ante él para mostrarle una habitación que tenía muros de un blanco puro; los grandes ventanales dejaban que la luz se colara por los cristales de una manera exquisita. Las cortinas rojas y enormes estaban amarradas y, según Hayato, se soltaban cuando el atardecer comenzaba a hacer acto de presencia. Había múltiples estantes con libros de todos tamaños y grosores y no pudo evitar sentirse feliz al reconocer algunos de ellos: su abuelo poseía una gran cantidad de libros en japonés. El chico de cabellos plateados le mostró al castaño cuál era la oficina de Timoteo, indicando además que siempre se encontraba bajo llave y ni siquiera Haru poseía una copia.

Después se dirigieron hacia la parte trasera de la casa. En cuanto salieron, el sol de otoño iluminó sus rostros y, una vez se adaptaron a la luz del día, el castaño pudo observar las esculturas que adornaban el jardín. Tsunayoshi pudo notar que el pasto había crecido un poco. La ligera brisa le acariciaba los castaños cabellos y, por primera vez desde que partió, se sintió tranquilo. Se mantuvo inmóvil por unos segundos, hasta que vislumbró el portón negro que se alzaba a unos metros de distancia. El campo que se veía poseía un pequeño bosque; los árboles estaban un poco separados y dejaban que una delgada vereda se observara. Tal vez, en alguno de los próximos días podría ir a caminar ahí.

Cuando comenzó a poner más atención a su alrededor, observó que el muro que rodeaba era muy grueso. No quería pensar en algo negativo pero estaba casi seguro de que su abuelo los había mandado a construir por si alguien llegaba a atacarle, después de todo, anteriormente habían intentado asesinar al anciano. Siguió andando, recorriendo el jardín hasta que la voz de Gokudera le interrumpió preguntando si podían seguir con su recorrido. Tsunayoshi, ansioso, asintió con la cabeza y corrió hacia su amigo.

Hayato le llevó por distintas habitaciones, inclusive las que estaban destinadas a hospedar a los huéspedes. Y cuando el castaño estaba a punto de entrar a la cocina, el de ojos verdes le detuvo.

—No querrá entrar ahí —dijo—. Las mujeres se ponen muy nerviosas cuando alguien que no sea ellas "invade" la cocina —trató de imitar sus ademanes— y, como Haru les apoya no se puede hacer nada. Esa mujer es terca.

Tsunayoshi soltó una risilla y Hayato frunció el ceño.

—Gokudera-kun —llamó—. ¿Haru es tu esposa?

—Yo… no… Haru no… —el color rojo se apoderó de su rostro mientras trataba de formar alguna oración coherente.

Tsunayoshi pensó que, en caso de que fuera así, lo más probable era que no le habían dado mucha elección. Eso nunca sucedía, al menos no en esos momentos. Pero de alguna manera se sentía tranquilo, tal vez Haru era lo que Gokudera necesitaba: alguien con quien pudiera realmente ser él.

—¿Qué parte de la casa veremos ahora? —la simple pregunta tranquilizó al otro chico y su nerviosismo desapareció.

Caminaron hacia el recibidor y se dirigieron hacia la parte izquierda de las escaleras. Bajo éstas había una puerta de color negro. Era la última habitación que visitarían: el lugar favorito de Hayato. La mirada ansiosa de éste le reveló a Tsunayoshi que el lugar era, aparte de la biblioteca, en el que pasaba más tiempo. Cuando giraron la perilla y la puerta se abrió, se encontraron con una iluminada habitación que poseía un candelabro no tan grande pero era igual de magnífico que el del comedor. Un reloj situado a su izquierda comenzó a sonar, unas imitaciones de campanadas que se escuchaban levemente y les indicó que eran las tres de la tarde. Más allá, junto a un pequeño sofá individual, había un violín que permanecía intacto, como si no lo hubiesen utilizado en mucho tiempo. Pero lo que más destacaba ahí se encontraba justo en el centro de la habitación: un piano cubierto por una delgada sábana que, supuso, servía para protegerle del polvo.

Hayato se acercó y retiró la tela. El magnífico piano de color negro brillaba como si recién le hubieran adquirido. El chico sacó el taburete y, tras sacudir el casi inexistente polvo, tomó asiento y preguntó a su amigo:

—¿Le gustaría escuchar algo en específico? —una sonrisa se dibujó en su rostro.

Tsunayoshi negó con la cabeza y Hayato se propuso sorprenderle. Decidió interpretar dos melodías para él así que comenzó con una tranquila y melancólica. Se lamentó no tener a alguien que le acompañase con un violín pues, de haber sido así, la música interpretada sería más que hermosa. El compás era suave, sin prisa, expresando tristeza y alivio a la vez.

La pieza terminó y giró su rostro para observar a su amigo. Se encontraba muy conmovido y se recordó que eso era lo que le gustaba de Tsunayoshi: la forma en que podía sentir en carne propia las emociones que otros experimentaban en cierto momento. Decidió animarle y sus dedos se pasearon una vez más por las teclas del piano. Se movían rápidamente en las notas más altas, dando una melodía alegre y Tsunayoshi no pudo evitar recordar el tiempo en el que habían sido unos niños y cuánto se divirtieron.

Hayato sabía que estaba funcionando y, si eso sólo lo había podido hacer el piano, se imaginó que el otro estaría realmente complacido en cuanto le escuchara siendo acompañado por violines.

Finalizó y habló.

—Esas dos las aprendí cuando estaba en Inglaterra, hace tres años. Espero hayan sido de su agrado —una ligera pausa y un suspiro—. Proseguiré con la última.

Esta vez tocaría una diferente, una que escuchó cuando asistió a un concierto en Francia al volver de Inglaterra. Acomodó sus dedos en el teclado y comenzó. El compás era casi invariable y aún así le atraía profundamente, la melancolía daba paso a la conformidad y, después, a una tranquilidad que se deseaba tener. Los dedos bailaban suavemente por el blanco marfil y Hayato les observaba, asegurándose así de presionar las teclas correctas y no cometer un error en su interpretación. Su cabello se balanceaba al ritmo de la música, inclinándose cada vez que se encargaba de sacar una nota del antiguo instrumento.

Cuando su amigo terminó, Tsunayoshi decidió hablar.

—Es muy bella. ¿Cómo se llama?

— _Pas de douleur_.

Antes de que el de cabellos plateados pudiera revelar el idioma y significado de aquéllas simples palabras, el otro respondió en un susurro:

—"No hay dolor".

—Sabe muchas cosas, Décimo. Estoy muy orgulloso de usted —aunque estaba molesto, supo controlarse. ¿Hasta qué punto ese hombre iba a estar en la vida de su preciado amigo?

El castaño supo que algo andaba mal con Hayato, su intuición se lo indicaba, sin embargo prefirió no mencionarlo.

—Iré a la biblioteca, ¿usted también viene? —Gokudera se levantó, cerró la tapa del teclado y cubrió el piano nuevamente.

Al recibir un asentimiento por parte del otro abandonaron la habitación y se dirigieron hacia aquélla gran habitación en la que habían estado horas atrás.

* * *

Estaban sumergidos en la lectura cuando Haru llegó para avisarles que Timoteo había llegado y se encontraba esperándoles para cenar. Ambos cerraron los libros, Tsunayoshi abandonó una leyenda sobre los samuráis de Ako y Hayato alguno desconocido que estaba en latín. Ambos se dispusieron a encontrarse con el anciano.

Recorrieron el camino hasta llegar al comedor y se encontraron con que los alimentos estaban colocados maravillosamente. Parecía que fuera a haber una fiesta ahí, un banquete único para los presentes.

—Noveno, buenas noches —las palabras dichas del de cabellos plateados fueron acompañadas con una ligera reverencia.

—Oh, Hayato, Tsunayoshi-kun —una amable sonrisa fue lo que se mostró en el rostro del mayor—. Vamos, tomen asiento, no se queden ahí de pie.

Ambos hicieron lo que se les ordenó, Tsunayoshi al lado derecho del anciano y Hayato al lado derecho del castaño. Dos jóvenes mayordomos llegaron con una bandeja cada uno y las colocaron frente a ambos jóvenes. La comida estaba cubierta y, cuando retiraron la tapa, Tsunayoshi se sorprendió al encontrar tamagoyaki siendo acompañado de un filete Salisbury, aros de cebolla y verduras al vapor. Su mirada fue atraída hacia el anciano cuando éste comenzó a hablar.

—Le dije a Haru que lo preparara —comentó el anciano—. Pensé que aún no te acostumbrarías a la comida del lugar… además creí que sería bueno degustar algo diferente.

Comenzaron a comer tranquilamente, el castaño altamente agradecido por la atención dada, de alguna forma la comida le había alegrado y le hizo olvidar un poco el incidente con Gokudera ocurrido unas horas atrás.

Degustaron de su comida tranquilamente, envueltos en un cómodo silencio y, cuando hubieron terminado el menú, les llevaron el postre, esta vez era uno italiano.

—Espero que estés disfrutando tu estancia, Tsunayoshi-kun —su abuelo le sonrió mientras el chico degustaba el tiramisú recién traído por el mayordomo.

—Em, sí, muchas gracias por invitarme —la timidez salió a flote. Nunca había pasado tanto tiempo a solas (sin su padre o madre presentes) con su abuelo y, a decir verdad, no le molestaba, pero no podía evitar sentirse nervioso en la presencia de aquél amable anciano.

—Realmente me sorprendió cuando Reborn me avisó que vendrías. Dijo que tu padre finalmente había accedido a _liberar_ un poco a su único hijo —hizo una ligera pausa—. Estaba comenzando a preguntarme si tendría que hablar seriamente con él; he perdido la cuenta de las veces que le he dicho que te dejase venir.

El castaño sonrió, un poco incómodo pero teniendo cuidado de que no se reflejara en su rostro. Entonces el anciano acomodó sus cubiertos y se encargó de que su mirada se encontrase con la del joven.

—Perdona mi ausencia del día de ayer, tuve que atender algo muy importante —se disculpó pues no le había gustado actuar así con su nieto adoptivo.

—No se preocupe, comprendo lo ocupado que puede estar —dijo Tsunayoshi, restándole importancia al asunto.

—Confío en que Hayato te mostró la casa, ¿cierto? —retomó su actividad y una vez que terminó su porción pidió otra más.

—Sí, es maravillosa. Sabía que la casa era grande pero no pensé que fuera enorme —dijo con un tinte de emoción en su voz. Recordó su casa en Japón, si bien no era tan grande, era acogedora. Le _había_ gustado estar ahí. — _Aquí no es tan malo_ —pensó. Tal vez podría obtener algo bueno de estar tan lejos de su lugar natal.

—En esta casa vivieron mis padres —comentó—. Aunque ya es muy vieja y creo que harían falta algunas remodelaciones —observó a su alrededor, evaluando la casa. Entonces, recordó algo—. Cierto, Tsunayoshi-kun, Hayato. Hay algo que me gustaría comentarles.

—¿Qué es, Noveno? —Hayato limpió los pequeños rastros de comida que pudieran estar alrededor de su boca y, de nueva cuenta, miró a su empleador.

Una vez que Timoteo estuvo seguro de que ambos jóvenes esperaban por su respuesta, continuó.

—En un mes realizaré un evento como agradecimiento a muchos de mis colaboradores y amigos. Me gustaría que asistieran —se giró hacia Hayato— por supuesto, Haru también está invitada.

—¿Evento? —repitió Tsunayoshi.

—Sí, un concierto.

—¿De verdad Noveno? —el entusiasmo de Hayato se mostró en su voz y su rostro.

—Sí. ¿Me acompañarán?

—Por supuesto —respondió el de cabello plateado.

—Claro —Tsunayoshi estaba emocionado. Nunca había asistido a un evento de tal magnitud y, a decir verdad, se había encaprichado con la idea de asistir a uno cuando un pequeño Hayato le había comentado cómo eran los conciertos a los que iba con su padre en Italia.

—Cambiando de tema, Tsunayoshi-kun —dijo el anciano después de que un ligero silencio se hubiese filtrado entre ellos; esperó a tener la completa atención del otro antes de continuar—. Estás por cumplir los veinte años, ¿no piensas casarte?

Un color rojo comenzó a apoderarse lentamente del rostro del castaño y, sabía, estaba a punto de tartamudear alguna incoherencia, o peor aún, algo que le traería graves consecuencias si no hubiera sido porque recordó a Takeshi, su sonrisa, y la tranquilidad que éste siempre le proveía.

—Yo… —contestó— Yo, aún no encuentro a la persona indicada para ello —las palabras abandonaron su boca con facilidad, como si segundos antes no hubiese estado nervioso.

—¡Oh! —exclamó Timoteo—. Así que mi nieto es un romántico. Yo era igual, me negué durante mucho tiempo ante una propuesta insistente de mis padres, eso fue cuando tenía dieciséis. —Hizo una ligera pausa y continuó. —Entonces un día fuimos a una fiesta y fue ahí que conocí al amor de mi vida —notó que ambos jóvenes le miraban atentamente—. Lo curioso fue que más tarde nos enteramos que aquél compromiso del que tanto me hablaban mis padres era con ella.

Ambos rieron y Hayato observó detenidamente a Tsunayoshi, no creyendo en las palabras anteriores de éste y, al mismo tiempo, odiándose por ello. Tal vez Timoteo sabía que su nieto no le había dicho la verdad, tal vez no, pero creía que era algo imposible mentirle al anciano, después de todo, había constatado con sus propios ojos que nadie podía ni había podido mentirle.

Los minutos siguieron pasando y palabra tras palabra fue dicha en aquel comedor, desde aquéllas que formaban preguntas y anécdotas vergonzosas hasta las que compartían ideas que, claramente, nunca se habría imaginado que existían. Pronto el cansancio les dominó y decidieron ir a dormir. Los jóvenes se fueron primero y Timoteo se quedó solo, observando cómo los últimos platos eran retirados de la mesa. Suspiró.

—La persona indicada, ¿eh? —susurró apenas.

—Decía algo, ¿señor? —la mucama preguntó, notando el susurro pero no distinguiendo el idioma.

—No, nada —se levantó y se retiró del lugar.

* * *

Tsunayoshi pasó los siguientes trece días yendo y viniendo por toda la mansión, encontrándose más frecuentemente en el jardín trasero, o bien, leyendo en la biblioteca y aprendiendo italiano y latín —lo que podía— de las lecciones complejas de Hayato.

Entonces, al decimocuarto día de su llegada, cuando Hayato se encontraba fuera, unos desconocidos se presentaron. Llegaron en el momento en el que Timoteo le contaba cómo había conocido a su padre, el cual coincidió con la primera vez que visitó Japón.

—Viejo —una sencilla palabra en italiano interrumpió la anécdota del anciano—. ¿Quién es la basura que está ahí?

Tsunayoshi se volteó para ver al dueño de aquélla ronca voz pero su sorpresa fue grande cuando se encontró con dos hombres que contrastaban en demasía; era imposible no compararles, al menos cuando uno permanecía al lado del otro. El primero usaba un traje de un inmaculado e impoluto blanco, sus zapatos (del mismo color) no tenían rastro de suciedad alguna (Tsunayoshi se preguntó si se los habría colocado justo antes de entrar a la mansión); su cabello azul era claramente visible y, aún bajo el sombrero de copa que llevaba, pudo vislumbrar que estaba atado en una coleta baja y caía por su espalda; su piel se veía pálida y el castaño lo atribuyó al blanco del traje. Después observó al otro hombre. Sus ojos se abrieron desmesuradamente mientras, en su mente, se repetía " _No es él_ " aunque sabía con certeza que no se estaba convenciendo de ello.

Sin duda alguna, los años habían hecho su trabajo en cambiar al hombre de oscuro cabello que se encontraba a pocos metros de él. En el retrato no se había pincelado cicatriz alguna y el pelinegro tenía una que cubría su mejilla izquierda y parte de su cuello. Cuando antes se veía el empeño puesto para que la ropa estuviese acorde a él y a su clase, ahora se encontraba ausente pues su traje estaba desordenado, desprovisto de chaleco y usando una camisa con algunos botones sueltos. Supo que era el hijo de Timoteo porque poseía la misma mirada llena de odio que la del joven del cuadro.

Después de lo que le pareció una eternidad y un escrutinio interminable, Timoteo decidió hablar, por supuesto, en su lengua natal.

—Xanxus, Mukuro —el de cabello azul levantó ligeramente el sombrero de su cabeza a forma de saludo—. ¿A qué debo el honor de su visita?

—Es mi culpa —contestó el de traje blanco— pero antes… —se encaminó hacia el castaño y le tendió la mano—. Soy Mukuro Rokudo.

Tsunayoshi no logró entender y su ignorancia fue visible en su rostro. Observó los ojos extraños de aquél hombre: uno color carmín y el otro azulino.

—Mukuro, mi nieto aún no entiende el idioma —intervino Timoteo hablando tranquilamente en japonés lo que atrajo la atención de los presentes.

—Oh, una disculpa —dijo, también en japonés. Entonces un brillo desconocido se puso en su mirada, retiró la mano extendida e hizo una ligera reverencia—. Soy Rokudo Mukuro. Un placer conocerte, Sawada Tsunayoshi.

Mukuro se irguió inmediatamente, sus ojos aún fijos en los avellana que le miraban impresionados. El cambio súbito de italiano a japonés había sorprendido a Tsunayoshi pues no creyó que, aparte de Hayato, Haru y su abuelo, hubiese alguien más que hablara ambos idiomas. Fue entonces cuando el castaño cayó en cuenta que el otro había dicho su nombre.

—¿Cómo es que…?

—Timoteo me ha hablado de su pequeño nieto que vive en Japón —interrumpió—. También he visitado el país, pero sólo tres veces. Los extranjeros no son muy bien recibidos por algunos habitantes—añadió y se dirigió hacia el anciano—. He venido a decirle que todo va marchando como habíamos previsto.

El anciano sonrió mientras Tsunayoshi se preguntaba, si aquél hombre realmente era italiano, por qué tenía un nombre japonés.

—Me alegra escuchar eso. Hace unos días le comentaba sobre ello a Tsunayoshi-kun. Después de todo, será un gran evento. ¿Recuerdas —se dirigió hacia el susodicho, sacándole de sus pensamientos— cuando te comenté que habría un concierto?

—Sí —respondió rápidamente ante la atenta y rojiza mirada que ponía especial atención a cualquier movimiento que hiciera.

El hombre conocido como Xanxus tomó asiento en el extremo de la mesa más alejado de ellos y sin perderles de vista. Pidió a una de las jóvenes que le trajesen algo de comer y ésta salió corriendo rápidamente. La chica sabía que entre más tiempo hiciese esperar al _joven_ más se molestaría, incluso podría llegar a arrojarle la comida por su _incompetencia_.

—Mukuro me está ayudando con eso.

El de cabellos azules sonrió y estrechó la mirada un poco.

—¿Cómo podría negarme a hacer negocios con usted? —la sonrisa permanecía en su rostro—. Además, he preparado un número muy especial. Le aseguro que disfrutará de él.

—Estaré esperando ansio…

—Viejo —Xanxus interrumpió una vez más, esta vez hablando en japonés.

El anciano dirigió la mirada hacia su hijo, sonrió amablemente y el otro le respondió observándole fijamente y, sin duda alguna, hizo que la piel del castaño se erizara.

—¿Sucede algo, Xanxus?

—¿Quién es _esa_ basura? —señaló con la cabeza a Tsunayoshi.

El menor respondió ligeramente ante el insulto pero de su boca no salió palabra alguna. No entendía cómo es que preguntaba eso si hacía unos momentos habían mencionado su nombre.

Timoteo suspiró, tal parecía que su hijo no cambiaría su forma de actuar en un largo tiempo.

—No deberías tratar así a un invitado _especial_ —fue Mukuro quien contestó. La forma en la que dijo la última palabra no le agradó a Tsunayoshi.

—Espero que hayas venido a decirme que vas a matrimoniarte —dijo el mayor, cambiando el tema principal de aquélla extraña conversación.

La doncella, acompañada de otras dos, llegó con los alimentos y comenzó a ponerlos frente a Xanxus, éste le observó detenidamente y parecía que el par de ojos rojos le gritaban a la pobre muchacha cuán inútil era. Lo habría hecho, le habría gritado, llamado basura, incompetente, inservible… si no fuera porque estaba de buen humor.

—Te tardaste —le dijo a la joven y, acto seguido, se dispuso a responder la pregunta de su padre—. Y no. No estoy tan loco para casarme ni quiero que una de esas basuras esté tan desesperada como para que se acerque a mí.

—Si no les dijeras "Piérdete idiota" o "¿Qué estás viendo, mocosa inútil?" tal vez no tendrían tanto miedo de ti. Me atrevo a asegurar que serías el objeto de interés en muchas reuniones de jovencitas —Mukuro comentó, imitándole cuando fue necesario y esforzándose por alterar el _buen comportamiento_ del hombre que le había acompañado—. Pero, como tú lo has dicho, aunque estén tan desesperadas dudo que alguien quiera pasar el resto de su vida contigo… a menos que quisieran vivir un infierno —añadió y su sonrisa se ensanchó.

Xanxus sólo le observó, y no se presentó reacción alguna más que esa. Este comportamiento extrañó incluso a su padre, quien estaba a punto de reclamarle por los insultos dirigidos a todas las jóvenes pero fue entonces cuando notó una mancha de sangre en la camisa arrugada de su hijo.

—Xanxus —Timoteo llamó la atención de los recién llegados—. ¿Has vuelto a pelear?

El hombre de mirada rojiza se preguntó cómo es que su padre veía tan bien a pesar de ser alguien tan viejo. Se preguntó, incluso, cómo es que había vivido tanto tiempo.

—Sí —dijo mientras se llevaba un enorme trozo de carne a la boca, sin importarle la mirada reprobatoria que el anciano le dirigía. Al notar que el _viejo_ no estaría conforme con sólo esa respuesta, continuó—. Mukuro me presentó a un idiota que usa una espada.

No dijo más y Timoteo supo que eso era todo lo que obtendría de su hijo de casi cuarenta años. Suspiró. Decidió volver a conversar con Mukuro pues, desde hace algún tiempo, se había encandilado con el joven; siempre que conversaba con él éste hablaba de manera propia, educada, atrayente y, por algún motivo, en muchas de esas pláticas terminaba compartiendo la misma opinión que el muchacho a pesar de haber estado en contra al principio.

—Mukuro, ¿cómo está tu esposa? Hace mucho que no viene a visitarme —dijo mientras señalaba el asiento a su derecha.

El de mirada enigmática se sentó en el lugar libre e, inmediatamente, una jovencita ya estaba ahí para dejar en la mesa su bandeja con comida.

—Muchas gracias —dijo a la muchacha y después prosiguió con su conversación con Timoteo—. Está tan hermosa como siempre, gracias por preguntar.

—Oh, puedo notar cómo tus ojos brillan cuando hablamos de ella —Timoteo soltó una carcajada—. Me alegro por ti, Mukuro. Pensé que habría problemas dado que ambos son primos —comentó mientras tomaba un bocado.

—Pero eso sólo tiene importancia si tomamos en cuenta que podríamos haber estado relacionados, verdaderamente, hace doscientos años. Tal vez más tiempo. Por cierto —dijo una vez que echó un vistazo a la comida— esa mujer tiene gustos extraños al momento de presentar su comida. Sin embargo, los platillos siguen siendo deliciosos.

—Haru se alegraría al escuchar los elogios sobre su comida —comentó el anciano.

Mukuro hizo una mueca de disgusto. —Por favor, no le repita mis palabras. Esa mujer es muy extraña, en todo sentido.

Tsunayoshi no era partícipe de aquélla conversación, en cambio se dedicó a observar a Mukuro y notó cómo este era apenas unos años mayor. Tal vez cuatro o cinco, tal vez menos, pues el castaño parecía un poco más joven de lo que era. Mientras tanto, Xanxus seguía devorando la comida, sin importarle las lecciones que había recibido sobre cómo debía comportarse una persona de su calibre.

La comida transcurrió y llegó el momento en el que los visitantes tuvieron que marcharse. El de cabellos azules hizo una ligera reverencia y murmuró algo casi inaudible, lo único que Tsunayoshi pudo escuchar fueron las palabras lástima, Gokudera y molestarle. Xanxus soltó un gruñido cuando Timoteo le dijo que debía apresurarse y encontrar una esposa pues, de lo contrario, no podría darle nieto alguno.

Una vez se fueron, Tsunayoshi pensó que lo mejor sería alejarse de ellos pues, mientras uno le inspiraba temor, el otro le infundía desconfianza. Estaba seguro que Hayato diría "Aléjese de ese par de bastardos, Décimo" o algo parecido. Entonces decidió que ya había pasado mucho tiempo y que debía volver y ayudar a las jóvenes a recoger la mesa, aunque estaba casi seguro que no le dejarían hacerlo.

* * *

—¿De qué te ríes bastardo? —preguntó Xanxus ya incapaz de seguir ocultando su curiosidad. Como el otro dijese "de ti" estaba seguro que le arrancaría la cabeza. La escoria debía ser eliminada.

Mukuro ensanchó aún más su sonrisa, las pupilas le brillaban maliciosamente y sólo quiso decir:

—De nada, absolutamente nada.


	3. TRĒS: LUDICRUM ET SOMNIUM

Mukuro no hizo acto de presencia sino hasta una semana antes del concierto. Sucedió cuando su abuelo estaba a punto de salir por negocios y él iba a despedirle. Un toque a la gran puerta fue escuchado y el mismo anciano atendió. El hombre estaba de pie, vestido elegantemente con un traje negro, camisa blanca y unas botas altas; su cabello permanecía igual, atado en una coleta baja que reposaba en su espalda. Fue entonces que se dio cuenta de que iba acompañado al igual que la primera vez que Tsunayoshi le vio, pero esta ocasión se trataba de una jovencita que se parecía mucho a él.

—Oh, Mukuro, bienvenido seas —se hizo a un lado para dejar pasar a los recién llegados—. Veo que has traído a tu hermosa esposa —comentó, sonriendo como siempre y cerrando la puerta una vez estuvieron dentro.

—Así es, aunque preferiría no compartir su belleza con nadie —respondió el joven y ante sus palabras la muchacha se sonrojó.

Ambos habían hablado en japonés, lo que hizo pensar a Tsunayoshi que tal vez el de cabellos azulinos y su abuelo habían acordado en ello.

—Querida —Mukuro comenzó— quisiera presentarte al nieto de Timoteo, Sawada Tsunayoshi.

Una vez que la chica dio un paso adelante y se inclinó ligeramente, Tsunayoshi pudo verle con más detalle. Su vestido era de color verde en una tonalidad opaca combinado con encajes blancos en las orillas, llevaba su largo cabello morado recogido con peinetas blancas. Su rostro redondo, pequeño y con color en sus mejillas indicaba que ella no tendría más allá de 18 años. Uno de sus ojos estaba cubierto con una tela gruesa, un parche, mientras el otro y de un vívido color violeta estaba a la vista, mostrando su nerviosismo.

—Tsunayoshi-kun, ella es Chrome, mi linda Chrome —los ojos de Mukuro brillaron de una forma que Tsunayoshi no pudo describir bien pero su intuición le indicaba que tuviera cuidado.

—Mucho gusto nieto del jefe —la voz tranquila de la joven se hizo presente, su mirada en el piso aún después de erguirse.

 _¿Nieto del jefe?_ Aunque tal vez se viera como una falta de respeto hacia los presentes el castaño no pudo evitar pensar que otra persona extraña había llegado a su vida.

—¿A qué debo el placer de su visita? —el anciano preguntó.

—Perdón por importunarle —explicó Mukuro—, si gusta puedo volver otro día —añadió al notar que Timoteo llevaba en mano sombrero de copa, bastón y abrigo.

—No, no. Si quieres podemos hablar en mi oficina —llamó a uno de los mayordomos y le tendió sus cosas, indicándole que las colocara en el perchero cercano a la puerta.

Timoteo hizo un gesto hacia Mukuro indicando que le siguiera y Tsunayoshi sólo pudo observar cómo éste le susurraba algo a su esposa, haciendo que ella sólo asintiera y acto seguido se retiró para seguir los pasos que su abuelo había dado.

* * *

Mientras Mukuro y Timoteo conversaban, Tsunayoshi preguntó a la invitada si había un lugar en específico de la mansión que le gustaría ver. Pensó que, a pesar de que la chica fuese tímida no sería correcto que él simplemente se marchara y dejara ahí a la joven, esperando por quién sabe cuánto tiempo.

Después de recibir una respuesta negativa por parte de Chrome, decidió que tal vez no debía importunarle más. La muchacha notó el cambio en el ambiente y recordó la conversación que había tenido con su marido días antes, una de la que el castaño que estaba a su lado había sido protagonista.

—Hay… —comenzó— ¿hay algún lugar que le gustaría mostrarme?

Chrome se alegró cuando pudo notar la sonrisa calma que el otro le brindaba. Supo que el joven había estado preocupado por ella y por tratar de ser un buen anfitrión, además, Chrome debía apegarse a lo que su marido y ella habían comentado recientemente. Debía ser más accesible.

—¿Le gustaría ver el jardín? —cuestionó tranquilamente, empero, su mirada traicionaba sus palabras, estaba emocionado.

—Sí.

—Sígame por favor… —dejó inconclusa la oración, preguntando con esa interrupción cuál sería la forma de dirigirse a la joven.

—Chrome está bien. No necesita ser tan formal conmigo —su mirada nunca abandonó el suelo.

Tsunayoshi entonces recordó las reglas del país, flexionó su brazo izquierdo y miró a Chrome, no sin antes sonreírle. Ella se sonrojó levemente y cruzó su brazo con el del castaño. Él colocó su mano contraria en la de Chrome y se dirigieron al jardín.

* * *

Los jóvenes estaban sentados en una de las bancas que se encontraban en el amplio jardín. Chrome le había comentado diversas cosas a Tsunayoshi, entre ellas el tipo de música de su agrado y la comida que más degustaba. También le habló sobre su familia, conformada por unos chicos cuyos nombres eran Chikusa y Ken, además de un pequeño niño llamado Fran.

A pesar de haberse visto hacía pocas horas, Tsunayoshi podía decir que ella era digna de confianza y estaba seguro que Chrome pensaba lo mismo, de lo contrario no le hubiese revelado cosas tan personales.

—¿Le gusta leer? —la voz tranquila de Chrome preguntó al joven junto a ella.

—No mucho —contestó—, pero es lo único que puedo y me dejan hacer aquí. ¿Y a ti, Chrome?

La jovencita dejó salir un suspiro antes de conversar un poco sobre lo que había vivido, algo que sólo sabían su familia y Mukuro. Pensó que sería buena idea dejar saber sobre ello al muchacho.

—Durante mucho tiempo no me permitieron hacerlo. Mis padres eran muy conservadores y se negaban a un cambio —pausó un momento y luego continuó—. Creían que mi deber era ser útil a mi futuro marido, no interesaba lo demás. La escuela no era una necesidad, decían que sólo era una excusa y que, como mujer, debía olvidarme de toda esa "palabrería".

A Tsunayoshi no le gustaba aquello. Algunas veces había sido testigo de acciones imperdonables, de ofensas hacia las mujeres, cómo algunos hombres les habían mirado con desprecio y nunca entendió el porqué. No alcanzaba a comprender cómo era que un ser humano era merecedor de tanto menosprecio, a sus ojos todos eran iguales no importaba si eran hombres o mujeres.

—A mi señor Mukuro no le agradan esas reglas, nunca lo hicieron y me dijo que, si realmente quería estudiar, él me daría los medios para hacerlo —Chrome le miró intensamente, su ojo brillando y tratando de convencer al otro de que aquéllas palabras eran verdaderas, mostrando en él que Mukuro mismo se había encargado de enseñarle—. No creo que la educación, de cualquier tipo, nos deba ser negada.

Y Tsunayoshi se encontró en completo acuerdo con el final de su pequeño discurso. Tal vez ahora entendía por qué su abuelo le tenía tanto aprecio a Mukuro, por qué le gustaba conversar con él. Aunque al castaño aún le desagradaba la idea de quedarse a solas con el chico de los ojos desiguales. Súbitamente, una pregunta asaltó su mente.

—¿Chrome?

—¿Sí? —dijo para incitar al otro a continuar.

—¿Por qué… —comenzó inseguro pero decidió terminar— por qué te casaste con Mukuro?

Tsunayoshi lo preguntó porque, a pesar de que no había conocido mucho tiempo al joven, sabía que era misterioso y disfrutaba el jugar con las personas, al menos eso había sentido la primera vez que le vio. Pero tal vez se equivocaba, tal vez no era así, y ese pensamiento fue gracias a lo comentado anteriormente y a la determinación que notó en el ojo violeta, pues éstas y su intuición le indicaron que ella no mintió cuando respondió:

—Porque es el único que realmente se interesa por mí.

* * *

Poco después llegó uno de los mayordomos, llamándoles para que regresaran a la casa pues aseguró que la conversación entre los señores había terminado. Tsunayoshi agradeció y pidió una disculpa a la chica de cabellos violetas, pues había fungido como traductora para él y se había avergonzado sobremanera.

Cuando entraron a la habitación, una pequeña sala de estar que tenía puertas de cristal con vista al jardín, notaron que Timoteo y Mukuro estaban esperándoles, ambos charlando animosamente. Chrome se dirigió hacia su esposo, colocándose a su izquierda mientras éste le tendía el brazo para que ella depositara su mano en la de él. Tsunayoshi también se acercó y se detuvo junto a su abuelo.

—Y dígame señora Rokudo —empezó Timoteo haciendo que Chrome se girara hacia él y se sobresaltara un poco, aún no estaba acostumbrada a ser llamada de tal manera—. ¿Usted vendrá al concierto?

—No, no lo creo —respondió amablemente—. Debo encargarme de un asunto familiar.

Los cuatro comenzaron a dirigirse hacia la entrada principal.

—Ya veo, ¿será algún problema en el que pueda ayudarle?

Chrome sonrió tímidamente y dijo: —Nada de lo que deba preocuparse.

—Lamentamos interrumpirle cuando estaba a punto de salir —Mukuro interrumpió sonriendo. A Tsunayoshi le dio la impresión de que no lo sentía, en absoluto.

Los cuatro estaban ya junto a la entrada principal, uno dispuesto a despedirles, los tres restantes a punto de irse.

—Para nada, ya sabes que no es una molestia tenerles en casa —Timoteo comentó—, aunque me hubiese gustado que se quedaran a comer.

—Lamentablemente no podemos aceptar su oferta. Aún debo afinar unos detalles para el evento además de que no sería correcto comer sin usted presente. Oh, y los niños se impacientan cuando no estamos ahí —la sonrisa del de cabellos azules se empeñaba en no abandonar su rostro.

—También lo hacen cuando estamos presentes —la joven añadió.

Timoteo rió ante esto pues conocía las peculiaridades de aquélla familia. Hizo un asentimiento de cabeza hacia su mayordomo y éste abrió la puerta, dejando que un ligero viento otoñal se colara dentro del recibidor de la mansión.

Chrome hizo una ligera reverencia, despidiéndose con ella de Tsunayoshi y se retiró, Timoteo le dijo a su nieto un suave "Después regreso" y alcanzó a la joven. Pero Rokudo seguía ahí. Éste le observó fijamente y fue entonces que el castaño se dio cuenta de que su rostro era serio, desprovisto de emoción alguna. Justo cuando dio un paso hacia atrás, el invitado habló.

—Nos veremos en una semana —dijo Mukuro, sus ojos brillando mientras una sonrisa socarrona se iba dibujando en su rostro—. Hasta entonces —hizo una ligera reverencia, se colocó el sombrero de copa y se dirigió hacia su esposa y el anciano mientras el mayordomo cerraba la puerta suavemente.

Tsunayoshi no pudo evitar pensar que, tal como lo imaginaba, Mukuro era un hombre muy extraño y, probablemente, éste le odiaba.

* * *

En el camino podían vislumbrarse más carruajes que llegaban al teatro para poder asistir al concierto. Mujeres de todas las edades podían ser vistas acompañadas de sus maridos o familias, sus coloridos y llamativos vestidos estaban arreglados de manera tal que resaltaban su belleza. Los caballeros iban formales y, a diferencia de las damas, sus trajes sólo iban del gris al negro en diversas tonalidades. Todos iban subiendo las enormes escaleras que daban a la entrada del lugar en el que se llevaría a cabo el concierto.

Cada conjunto iba enfrascado en su propia conversación, éstas siendo interrumpidas de vez en cuando por un recién llegado para que después se retomaran. El idioma variaba y Tsunayoshi no pudo decir con exactitud en qué momento cambiaban del italiano al latín.

Mientras subía las escaleras escuchaba el murmullo de las notas musicales siendo opacadas casi en su totalidad por las conversaciones de las personas, en especial de las risas estruendosas de los caballeros; las damas eran más discretas.

Súbitamente, la voz de Hayato le sacó de sus cavilaciones.

—No se preocupe, Décimo —dijo—. Yo traduciré para usted cualquier cosa que digan —estaba entusiasmado, feliz de acompañar a su amigo en su primer concierto.

Hayato había observado a Tsunayoshi los últimos días, notó cómo ponía empeño en aprender italiano y latín. Si bien algunas cosas las aprendía fácilmente otras aún se le complicaban. Pero era mejor así, de esa manera podría enfocarse en otras cosas y no pensar en lo _innecesario_.

—Hayato, Tsunayoshi-kun, no se atrasen, no queremos que se pierdan entre esta multitud.

Ambos jóvenes se dirigieron hacia el anciano quien iba acompañado de Haru y ya estaban a la mitad de la escalinata. Se apresuraron y pronto les dieron alcance.

* * *

Mukuro sonrió al ver a los recién llegados mientras recordaba cómo los últimos preparativos ya estaban listos. Tras haber conversado con la _atracción principal_ , decidió que debía ir a mostrar su rostro a la persona que le había contratado para llevar a cabo tan magnífico evento. Abandonó la habitación en la que estaba y emprendió la marcha hacia la entrada principal, aquélla en la que recibiría a sus invitados de una manera adecuada.

* * *

Cuando llegaron a la entrada, Timoteo se encontró con un hombre muy joven —tal vez de la misma edad que Mukuro— y comenzó a charlar con él. Tsunayoshi no prestó mayor atención a lo que podrían estar hablando y dio un paso hacia adelante, entrando al edificio.

Pudo admirar el recibidor perfectamente iluminado, un candelabro aún más grande se mantenía en el centro de la enorme habitación. Los cristales que le adornaban se aglomeraban unos con otros, lo que impedía ver exactamente de dónde provenía la luz. El mármol a sus pies relucía y podía ver su reflejo en él. Pudo notar también que algunas mesas estaban colocadas a los lados, por lo que pensó que aquello no sería un simple concierto.

Hayato se unió a él en cuestión de segundos.

—El cabeza de piña se tomó muy en serio lo de la celebración —la voz irritada de Gokudera le apartó de su observación.

—No deberías decirle así a Mukuro-san, ¿sabes? ¿Qué tal si te escucha él o alguno de sus invitados? —Haru le reprendió y antes de que pudiera contestar continuó—. Además, tú no eres el que queda mal ante los demás, sino Timoteo-sama y Tsuna-san.

Las palabras hicieron eco en la mente del de cabellos plateados, avergonzándose de sí mismo pues su comportamiento perjudicaba a dos de las personas que más admiraba y apreciaba.

—¿Haru? —llamó Tsunayoshi— ¿Por qué me incluyes a mí? —no le importaba lo que dijeran los demás de él, pero sí lo que dijesen de su abuelo.

—Oh, es porque Timoteo-sama le está presentando como su nieto.

Antes de que cualquier otra palabra pudiera ser dicha, el organizador del espectáculo se encontraba caminando hacia ellos con pasos elegantes y una postura muy recta. Mukuro se dirigía hacia ellos en especial, ignorando cualquier intento de conversación que otra persona pudiera o quisiera iniciar.

Timoteo pronto llegó junto al trío de jóvenes y esperó pacientemente a que el de cabellos azules llegase a ellos. Una vez sucedido esto, el anciano fue el primero en hablar.

—Oh Mukuro, qué alegría verte.

—Es lo que yo debería decir, he estado esperando su llegada por un largo rato —nuevamente esa sonrisa muy suya que se encargaba de enmascararle—. Como tardaban creí que ya no vendrían.

—Para nada Mukuro-san, es sólo que tuvimos que dejar algunos asuntos arreglados antes de venir, eso es todo —la forma en la que Haru habló sorprendió hasta el mismo Hayato pues no se imaginaba que ella tuviera tratos con ese hombre _despreciable_ —. Empero, hemos llegado y pedimos una sincera disculpa —y para probarlo hizo una ligera reverencia.

Mukuro observó a la mujer e hizo un ademán para que se detuviese, indicando con ello que no había mayor problema y el asunto estaba resuelto. Se giró para ver a Hayato molesto, a punto de lanzarse sobre él, y a Tsunayoshi, quien tenía puesta la mirada en su ojo escarlata.

—¿Sucede algo, Tsunayoshi-kun? —añadió un poco de burla al agregar el honorífico que _ellos_ utilizaban.

Tsunayoshi sólo le observó fijamente, extrañado porque claramente había visto algo en el ojo del muchacho. Se dijo a sí mismo que tal vez era su imaginación.

—No, no pasa nada.

Mukuro únicamente siguió sonriendo y se dirigió una vez más hacia Timoteo.

—Por supuesto, tal y como debería ser, he reservado los mejores lugares para ustedes. Si hacen favor de seguirme —el joven comenzó a caminar y los otros tres hicieron lo que se les había indicado.

Mukuro evadía personas y, en cuanto éstas vieron a Timoteo, supieron por qué lo hacía. Dejaron de importunarle y decidieron que lo mejor sería hablar con el joven después, en la fiesta que, según había prometido, se llevaría a cabo después del concierto.

Con pasos un tanto apresurados, pronto llegaron a uno de los palcos en los que podía vislumbrarse el escenario entero así como algunos de los asientos que estaban en la parte de abajo. Era un lugar privado, un lugar exclusivo para ellos. Sin embargo, notaron que sólo había dos asientos disponibles ahí.

—Aquí estarán dos de ustedes —dijo Mukuro a Timoteo—, usted decida quiénes y los otros dos estarán en aquel —señaló a la distancia el otro palco disponible—. Cuanto antes mejor —añadió y salió del pequeño lugarcillo para poder dejar pensar a los otros.

No hubo mayor problema pues Timoteo sabía que Hayato quería estar con Tsunayoshi, así que se decidió que ellos se quedarían ahí y él y Haru se dirigirían al otro. Si dejaba solos a la muchacha y a de ojos esmeraldas no sabía qué podría pasar.

Llamó a Mukuro y voceó su decisión y, mientras ellos se dirigían hacia sus lugares, Tsunayoshi y Hayato tomaron asiento, esperando pacientemente a que el evento diera inicio.

* * *

Las melodías que sonaban encandilaban al público de una manera casi indescriptible. Cada uno perdido en su propio mundo y pensamientos a la vez que la música les acompañaba en cada uno de ellos. Las melodías iban de las suaves y lentas que arrancaban algunas lágrimas a las damas, hasta las fuertes e imponentes que hacía que algunos caballeros fruncieran el entrecejo. Parecía que jugaba con sus emociones y todos ellos lo permitían.

Mukuro apareció después de que se corriera el telón por primera vez, su postura elegante y derecha exigía la total atención de los presentes. Comenzó a hablar.

—Buena noche tengan todos ustedes —la voz de Hayato fue escuchada al lado derecho de Tsunayoshi—. Este es un evento que, en conjunto, hemos preparado Timoteo, líder actual de Vongola, y su apreciable servidor —comenzó a traducirle las palabras que conformaban el discurso de Mukuro—.

»Hemos querido traer ante ustedes la música que tanto nos apasiona y provoca que nos perdamos en nuestras ensoñaciones —una ligera pausa—. Es por ello que me he aventurado a deleitarles con la presencia de una dama que, sin duda, les encantará con su hermosa voz.

»Disfruten del concierto —sonrió y extendió los brazos— porque aún falta mucho por escuchar.

Las palabras hicieron que el público comenzara a aplaudir y estas ovaciones continuaron hasta que Mukuro desapareció completamente de la vista de los espectadores y el telón comenzaba a subir lentamente.

Inmediatamente, la música que comenzó a sonar en esos momentos era fuerte, trataba de imponerse y de llegar a todos los que le escuchaban. Una mujer con un vestido negro y largo estaba de pie, en el centro de los músicos que interpretaban la canción de la que ella estaba a punto de pronunciar las palabras que le componían.

Comenzó a cantar y su voz proveía de mayor fuerza y énfasis a la música, sin embargo, una vez más las palabras fueron desconocidas para él. Tal como lo prometió, Hayato se encargaría de susurrárselas en su idioma natal.

—Supongo que esto podía ser libertad de mí para ti, y con tal vista distorsionada de la vida y de lo que hacemos… —comenzó a traducir, con lo que adquirió la entera atención del joven junto a él.

»Tus formas de persuadirme en lo que mi memoria es forzada a desvanecer…

Tsunayoshi notó cómo su vista iba nublándose, los recuerdos de la discusión mantenida con sus padres antes de partir hacia Italia se imponían y negaban a dejarle olvidar. Rememoró todo, desde que abandonó la enorme casa hasta que le llevaron rápidamente a la propia.

« _Y qué si despierto con el sonido de otra ilusión rota…_ »

El calor en su mejilla regresó, como si hubiese recibido el golpe una vez más. Rememoró la escena una y otra vez, las palabras que se dijeron, su juramento de obediencia.

« _Lo mantendré encerrado para siempre, sellado para siempre, encerrado para siempre… y así nadie lo sabrá._ »

El sonido de los aplausos le devolvió a la realidad, la cantante hizo una reverencia mostrando su gratitud y se preparó para la siguiente canción. A su lado llegó un caballero que aparentaba tener sólo unos años más que ella, tal vez era su esposo, tal vez su compañero musical.

Tsunayoshi trató de que su respiración no se viera afectada por las cosas que acababa de recordar y, aunque le llevó un poco de tiempo, le ayudó el hecho de que Hayato estuviera encantado con la interpretación que se acababa de realizar.

El resto del acto siguió sin algún otro percance, sin alguna otra cosa que le perturbara. Se dijo a sí mismo que debía dejar de pensar en ello, de concentrarse en el evento, de que su mente estuviera donde se suponía que debía estar. Trató de mantener un pensamiento optimista sin embargo, el último número, la última puesta de escena le recordaría que no había manera de que pudiera olvidar.

Un hombre con un kimono con hermosos bordados hizo acto de presencia en el escenario. Se dirigió a la parte trasera del centro y, cuando los músicos se reacomodaron, Tsunayoshi pudo observar un koto exponiéndose ante sus ojos. Otro hombre apareció y ocupó el lugar en el que antes había estado la cantante. Abrió la boca y comenzó a cantar.

« _El deseo que en ti se precipita, suavemente atraviesa la tristeza…_ »

Tsunayoshi estaba atónito. Conocía esa canción a la perfección, el idioma japonés que se encargaba de perforar su corazón con tales palabras hizo que fuese imposible para él seguir escuchando. Mukuro había arreglado el evento, ¿cierto? ¿Cómo era posible que conociera aquélla canción, aquéllas notas que eran interpretadas magníficamente por el koto?

Decidió alejarse de ahí, aunque fuese por un momento.

—Yo… tengo que salir. Ahora vuelvo —dijo e inmediatamente abandonó el lugar, ignorando las protestas de Hayato por acompañarle.

Bajó corriendo las escaleras que le habían llevado hasta el palco y no se preocupó porque fuera a caerse, la gente aún estaba en sus lugares así que no notarían nada. No verían cuán patética era su expresión en esos momentos, no verían que su respiración estaba a punto de fallar, que su cuerpo estaba a punto de colapsar.

* * *

Hayato no supo si debía seguir a su amigo pero, tras pensarlo unos cuantos segundos, consideró oportuno no hacerlo. Si bien se preocupaba por él, debía darle su espacio. Confiaba en que, en algún momento, Tsunayoshi le confesara cómo se sentía.

* * *

Llegó al salón, el cual estaba casi vacío, sólo había unas cuantas personas que le observaron extrañados. Miró a su alrededor y notó que las grandes ventanas eran puertas que permitían la salida hacia unos pequeños balcones. Se dirigió hacia una de esas puertas y la cerró tras sentir el aire frío en su rostro.

— _¿Cuántas veces más nos volverán a inundar?_ —recitó y se acercó a la orilla del balcón, recargando sus brazos en el barandal de piedra.

Después de un largo rato la gente comenzó a salir, indicando con ello que el concierto había terminado. Pronto el salón se llenó de personas y conversaciones animadas y Tsunayoshi deseó que nadie llegase a salir a uno de los balcones contiguos y le observara ahí, asustado de las canciones que había escuchado.

—Qué patético —susurró para sí.

—¿Qué es patético? Claro, si es que puede ser de conocimiento público —la vocecita burlona de Mukuro se hizo presente, sobresaltando un poco al castaño.

—¿Qué haces aquí? —decidió responder.

—Timoteo está preocupado gracias a que un histérico joven comenzó a decir que "el Décimo salió corriendo y no ha vuelto" —hizo una ligera pausa mientras soltó una pequeña risa, recordando cómo había estado Hayato—. He convencido a tu abuelo de que me dejase buscarte.

Tsunayoshi no dijo palabra alguna y, en su lugar, observó a las personas que estaban adentro, bailando o charlando. Entonces notó algo, todos los invitados se detuvieron al mismo tiempo. Pasó a un lado de Mukuro y entró al salón. Parecían estatuas y a pesar de ello los murmullos podían ser escuchados claramente. ¿Cómo? Si no podían moverse. No podían hablar.

Se percató de que el chico de cabellos azules había entrado también en el salón y que una ligera niebla había comenzado a instalarse en la habitación; cuando le observó directamente a los ojos, Mukuro dijo algo que le erizó la piel.

—Feliz cumpleaños, Tsunayoshi.

La niebla empeoró. Los ojos de Mukuro brillaron, no parecía ser él. Sentía cómo esa ligera niebla les apartaba del mundo poco a poco, mientras se espesaba más y más hasta el punto de engullirles; le hizo creer que ellos dos eran los únicos que existían. Unas luces tenues aparecieron y llamaron su entera atención y, tan pronto como volvió a dirigir la mirada hacia su acompañante pudo notar que ya no estaba ahí, Mukuro no se encontraba ahí. En su lugar había un hombre cuyo cabello negro y lacio resaltaba con el pálido color de su piel; la sonrisa que dibujaba le mostró su superioridad, su alegría, sus ganas de golpearle. Cuando los ojos del color del acero observaron a los avellana la niebla espesó aún más, rodeándoles, como si no quisiera que salieran de ahí jamás.

—¿Hibari-san? —llamó en un susurro.

La niebla desapareció.

—¿Decías algo? —la voz juguetona de Mukuro le hizo respingar.

El ruido y las luces regresaron, las conversaciones ajenas llegaron rápidamente y le devolvieron al mundo real. Buscó desesperadamente con la mirada al de cabellos azabaches pero fue en vano, no le encontró. Se había esfumado al igual que la niebla.

—¿Buscas a alguien? —preguntó Mukuro al notar que el castaño seguía observando los pequeños grupos de personas a su alrededor.

Tal vez estaba imaginando cosas, aquélla canción le había afectado mucho. Se pasó la mano por el rostro y respiró profundamente; cuando volvió la vista al otro notó que el de cabellos azules seguía observándole.

—¿Qué? —dijo. Su voz sonó cansada, molesta. Entonces notó algo en el ojo rojo de Mukuro, un grabado, el kanji del número uno—. _¿Siempre ha estado ahí?_ —pensó.

Justo cuando estaba a punto de preguntarle por ello Haru apareció a su lado.

—Tsuna-san, ¿está bien? —la preocupación de la chica se demostró en sus ojos y sus palabras, entonces se dirigió hacia Mukuro—. Muchas gracias, Mukuro-san —hizo una ligera reverencia para acompañar su agradecimiento.

—Fue un placer —respondió a la castaña—. Será mejor que te lleves a Tsunayoshi-kun, no parece sentirse muy bien.

Ella asintió y se despidió de Mukuro mientras llevaba al joven castaño por el brazo.

Mukuro les vio dirigirse hacia el anciano, conversar un poco y, acto seguido, que Hayato y Tsunayoshi se retiraron del lugar. Sonrió. La velada había sido maravillosa.

* * *

Una vez que Mukuro despidió a todos los presentes y se encargó de terminar las negociaciones con el dueño del lugar, Timoteo se acercó para pedirle disculpas.

—En serio lamento que mi nieto no pudiese quedarse hasta el final.

—No se preocupe, nosotros nunca sabremos el momento en el que estaremos indispuestos. Aún así, espero que haya disfrutado del concierto —su tono era tranquilo, el mismo que siempre ocupaba cuando hablaba con el anciano.

—Fue un gran evento —comentó el anciano—. Me alegró que consideraras a todas esas personas que participaron. Inclusive en japonés. Qué canción tan maravillosa.

—Estoy completamente de acuerdo, uno de mis conocidos me habló de ella y, al ser del mismo país del que proviene Tsunayoshi pensé que le agradaría escucharla —Mukuro se dio cuenta un poco tarde de que había quitado el honorífico al nombre del joven, por lo que se apresuró en hablar—. Tal parece que no terminaré de acostumbrarme a los honoríficos que los japoneses usan.

Timoteo sonrió, comprendiendo al joven. Él también había sufrido un poco al tratar de acostumbrarse a ellos.

* * *

Cuando Tsunayoshi llegó a la mansión de su abuelo, decidió que lo mejor sería ir a dormir. Tal vez no evitaría los pensamientos que ahora tenía, pero podría aplazar su tortura unas horas más. Cuando Gokudera le preguntó nuevamente si se encontraba bien, respondió que sólo estaba cansado y necesitaba dormir. El otro le dejó al pie de las escaleras pero no retiró su vista de él hasta que hubo desaparecido por el pasillo que le conduciría a su habitación.

Entró a la oscura recámara y, sin desvestirse, se arrojó sobre la cama y pronto cerró los ojos y se olvidó de lo que pasaba a su alrededor.

* * *

Tsunayoshi estaba corriendo pero no sabía por qué. Luces aparecían a sus costados y una música extraña comenzó a sonar y parecía que no terminaría jamás, la velocidad de sus pasos aumentaba o disminuía según el compás de la tonada que podía escuchar.

El lugar cambió y ahora se encontraba en una casa antigua similar a la de su abuelo. Los muros de color gris parecían abandonados, ninguna pintura o adorno se encontraba colgado en ellos. Hacía frío y observó el vaho salir de su boca.

De la nada, una puerta apareció frente a él. Le rodeó y observó que sólo estaba ahí, detenida como si no llevara a ningún lugar. Se colocó nuevamente frente a ella y abrió la puerta para, posteriormente, entrar a la habitación iluminada que había tras ella.

La habitación en la que se encontraba tenía una decoración que él conocía de sobra. El ligero sonido del arroyo del jardín podía ser escuchado y cuando distinguió la palabra "Hibari" que provenía de una vocecilla en particular, corrió hacia la puerta que daba al jardín, la deslizó y se encontró con un par de ojos acerados que le miraban fijamente y desentrañaban lo más profundo de su ser; le dejaron completamente inmóvil. O tal vez era que él no quería moverse, tal vez quería quedarse donde pudiese ser capaz de observar esa mirada, de no perderla jamás.

Una ráfaga de viento le golpeó completamente, trayendo consigo todas las palabras que habían intercambiado desde que se conocieron hasta el momento en el que se separaron. Todas al mismo tiempo y él siendo incapaz de distinguirlas y siendo distraído por los cortes que algo dejaba en su piel.

El sonido del piano le llegó como si una tonada de salvación y tranquilidad se tratase. Se despertó confundido, aún lleno con imágenes que no quería ver, con recuerdos que quería olvidar, con un sentimiento que no quería tener… hasta que se percató de dicha melodía. Se levantó y se dirigió hacia la puerta, justo para abandonar la habitación y que la bella tonada se hiciera más fuerte. Recordaba las notas, las había escuchado anteriormente. Apresuró el paso y continuó por el pasillo hasta que llegó el momento de descender las escaleras. Dio un suspiro, preparándose para cualquier cosa, y continuó su empresa.

Giró hacia la derecha y apenas si se asomó por el resquicio de la puerta, sólo para encontrar a un entusiasmado Hayato interpretando el _Claro de Luna_ , aquélla sonata de Beethoven, en una noche fría y llena de espesa niebla.

Decidió llamar, no quería que el otro hombre estuviese ahí sin percatarse de su presencia. Empujó ligeramente la puerta y un rechinido fue escuchado.

La música se detuvo instantáneamente y pronto se encontró cara a cara con Hayato, quien mostró una mirada de molestia hasta que éste pudo darse cuenta de la identidad del que había osado interrumpirle.

—¿Gokudera-kun?

—Buenas noches, Décimo —la brusquedad con la que se había levantado del asiento casi hizo que derribara el pequeño mueble—. ¿Le he despertado?

Tras unos segundos de pensarlo un poco, decidió que hablaría con la verdad al hombre de cabello de plata.

—Sí… pero fue algo bueno —añadió antes de que el otro comenzara a disculparse y a insultarse a sí mismo por el mal amigo que era—. Me has salvado de una pesadilla. Por cierto, ¿por qué estabas tocando _Quasi una Fantasia_?

—Estaba de humor para hacerlo.

—¿Algún motivo en especial? —Tsunayoshi sabía que estaba abusando de su suerte y de la confianza del hombre. Pero esa melodía no era del estilo de Gokudera, lo había conocido durante mucho tiempo como para poder aseverarlo.

Le recordaba tanto a _él_.

—Ninguno —dijo cortante. Se reprimió mentalmente por ello e intentó compensar su _grave_ falta—. ¿Quiere que la toque nuevamente para usted?

—Por favor —un susurro suplicante tomó la forma de estas dos palabras. _Necesitaba_ escucharle.

Hayato comenzó nuevamente, pasando los dedos por las finas teclas del instrumento. Tsunayoshi cerró los ojos y sintió cómo la música iba recorriéndole con cada nota transcurrida. La nostalgia le invadió, recordándole que estaba a kilómetros de aquél lugar al que llamaba hogar. La música siguió y siguió, las notas expresando tristeza, nostalgia, alegría, conformismo, molestia que se transformaba en ira.

Cuando el eco de la última nota se hizo presente fue cuando les vio. Desde lo lejos venían acercándose unas pequeñas luces, danzando dispares para después alejarse. Guardaban su distancia de la vieja mansión, como si supieran que estaba fuera de los límites permitidos.

—¿Qué es eso? —preguntó, no notando que lo había hecho en voz alta.

El hombre de cabello plateado observó a Tsunayoshi y siguió la mirada de éste. Sus ojos se abrieron sorprendidos, pero sólo ligeramente puesto que apartó la vista casi inmediatamente. Esas cosas no eran de buena suerte, venían acompañadas de malas noticias.

—Le aconsejo que no se acerque a ellos, aléjese lo más que pueda —respondió Gokudera, ignorando la verdadera pregunta.

Recién percatándose de que expresó sus pensamientos, decidió vocear su siguiente pregunta.

—¿Y por qué debería alejarme? —volteó a ver a aquél hombre que, sabía, trataba de evadir el contacto con aquéllas luces y estaba concentrándose en su mirada avellana.

—Sólo hágalo.

Y Tsunayoshi no volvió a preguntar. Simplemente se quedó ahí, encontrándose con los ojos esmeralda que ponían énfasis en su petición: no acercarse, alejarse lo más que pudiese de ellas. Hayato siguió observando a su amigo, hasta que el imponente reloj anunció la hora con tres imitaciones de campanadas. Se levantó y comenzó a caminar, no sin detenerse junto al castaño y simplemente decirle:

—Que descanse, Décimo.

Abandonó la habitación y Tsunayoshi observó cómo las luces se desvanecían completamente, siendo engullidas poco a poco por la niebla, como si nunca hubiesen estado ahí en primer lugar.

* * *

—¿Cómo fue todo? —una voz dulce y tranquila preguntó al recién llegado.

Mukuro se quitó su abrigo, saco y sombrero y posteriormente saludó a la mujer frente a él. La jovencita se veía diferente, pues ahora dejaba que su cabello largo cayese por su espalda; usaba un largo camisón de encaje blanco que le hacía parecer como una muñeca de fina porcelana. El joven sonrió y se acercó a ella, se quitó uno de los guantes y acarició su mejilla suavemente, queriendo demostrarle con ese gesto que le había extrañado y tenido presente durante todo el día.

—De maravilla mi querida Chrome —sus ojos desiguales se encargaron de observar directamente a los ojos de su esposa, uno color violeta, brillando con intensidad y el otro carente de vida—. ¿Qué tal tu día?

—Igual que los anteriores.

—¿Todo tranquilo? —preguntó sólo para recibir como respuesta un asentimiento de cabeza.

Mukuro no pensó que el evento hubiese salido perfecto, que aquéllas canciones hubiesen logrado el cometido para lo que habían sido preparadas. Había hecho bien en escuchar a Chrome para que le indicase que el chico de cabellos plateados serviría como traductor para Tsunayoshi. El rostro cambiante del castaño había sido placentero pues estaba seguro que, de ahora en adelante, estaría preguntándose continuamente si estaba imaginando cosas, si en algún momento había sucumbido ante la locura.

—Llegas tarde —el silencio fue alejado con las palabras de Chrome.

—Tuve que encargarme de algunos detalles —extendió sus brazos y la acercó hacia él, recargando ligeramente su cabeza sobre la de ella—. Gracias —susurró—. Esto no hubiera sido posible sin tu ayuda —ella correspondió su abrazo y respiró profundamente—. Sólo hay algo que quisiera saber, ¿qué hiciste para que _Alodola_ te enseñara esa canción?

—Le dije que le faltaba un poco de autocontrol —Mukuro asintió, había pensado lo mismo—. Eso y que hasta los carnívoros podían esperar pacientemente.

Mukuro sonrió. Le hubiese gustado ver el rostro que el hombre había puesto cuando su esposa dijo esas palabras.

—Quería ir a verle —Chrome continuó, pensando en ese par de hombres que había llegado hacía pocas semanas a su casa y en la manera extraña en que le alegraban—. No me lo dijo pero fue muy obvio. Por eso le mencioné lo de la canción. Le dije que, aunque fuera un mensaje que tal vez no podría interpretar, le indicaría que estaba ahí presente. Espadachín también me ayudó a convencerle.

Mukuro escuchó atentamente cada palabra dicha por ella y notó el tono de cansancio con el que había hablado. Tal vez había estado esperándole hasta que llegara.

—Vamos a dormir, luces agotada —más que una orden, formuló una petición.

Ella asintió, se separó de él y le tomó del brazo. Ambos se dirigieron hacia su habitación pensando en que, de ahora en adelante, las cosas serían un poco diferentes.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wedding march for a bullet (C) Diablo Swing Orchestra.  
> Utakata (C) kagrra,


	4. QUATTUOR: VERBA PRAEHIBEO

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *CUATRO: CHARLA

En los días posteriores, Mukuro continuó con sus visitas a la casa de Timoteo. Algunas veces llevaba consigo a Chrome —por lo cual Tsunayoshi se sentía agradecido— y otras iba solo, que era cuando el castaño tenía más cautela.

Sin embargo, a pesar de todas sus precauciones para con el otro muchacho, Tsunayoushi se encontró conversando varias veces con él. Algunas de estas ocasiones disfrutaba de su compañía, otras se quedaba inquieto por las cosas que Mukuro decía y en varias reía por sus ocurrencias.

—Me encanta jugar con los pensamientos de la gente —Mukuro dijo una vez.

— _Lo sabía_  —pensó Tsunayoshi mientras desviaba la mirada un poco.

—Es ciertamente increíble —el de ojos avellana le observó cuando continuó con lo que quería decir—. El modo que tiene la gente de creer todo lo que digas basándose en apariencias. Basta con que tus ropas sean ligeramente elegantes y endulces tus palabras un poco.

Tsunayoshi supo que ese era el motivo principal por el que el de cabellos azules le gustaba divertirse a costa de los demás.

—Sin embargo —continuó—, no soy así. Tú tampoco.

El castaño miró a su compañero, esperando que siguiera hablando. En cambio, Mukuro se paseó y se deleitó la vista con las pinturas que había en el salón. Sin duda Timoteo tenía un gusto exquisito al momento de seleccionar obras de arte o de contratar artistas.

—Sherlock Holmes te envidiaría al ser digno de mi compañía —soltó después de un breve silencio impuesto.

—¿Sheru…? —la palabra fue dicha tan rápido que no pudo escuchar del todo su correcta pronunciación.

—Sherlock Holmes —repitió, esta vez más lento—. Un detective ficticio. Tal vez te deleite con la lectura de  _Estudio en escarlata_  uno de estos días —le comentó y, posteriormente, añadió en un susurro: —Si es que la paciencia se lo permite, claro está.

Un escalofrío recorrió el cuerpo del castaño pues había escuchado claramente lo último que su acompañante había dicho. Se reprendió un poco por no haber sido lo suficientemente capaz para esconder el nerviosismo que se apoderaba de él cuando estaba con el otro joven; pero era imposible hacerlo porque él tenía algo dentro de sí que le hacía sentirse inseguro, aunque no comprendía muy bien lo que era eso.

Mukuro se empeñó en continuar.

—Holmes sostiene que hasta el más ínfimo detalle puede darte una gran cantidad de información valiosa —pausó un breve instante—. Sin embargo, aunque concuerdo con algunas cosas ahí planteadas, también difiero en otras.

Ante la mirada expectante del castaño sólo pudo sonreír de aquélla forma que, sabía, perturbaría ligeramente al menor. Tsunayoshi esperaba y trataba de tranquilizarse, lo que era casi imposible al tener la mirada azulina sobre él.

Cualquier cosa que alguno de los muchachos pudiera decir quedó interrumpida por la llegada de la ama de llaves, quien les observó durante un par de segundos antes de hablar.

—Mukuro-san, el señor Timoteo le espera.

El chico de cabellos azulinos se dirigió hacia la puerta pero justo antes de abandonar la habitación dirigió unas palabras al muchacho.

—Sólo recuerda, Tsunayoshi, que todo puede ser manipulado.

* * *

Después de que Mukuro se hubiera marchado, el clima comenzó a cambiar drásticamente, siendo el claro azul del cielo cubierto por nubes que anunciaban una tormenta; los nimbos oscuros se encargaron de recordarle un par de ojos que, seguramente, le reprocharían su patética actitud. Sonrió, tal vez extrañaba ser insultado para tener un poco de determinación.

Poco después, justo antes de oscurecer, se vio obligado a buscar unas velas con las que pudiese iluminar su habitación. Las encontró pronto en su mesita de noche, las colocó en el candelabro y las encendió, notando cómo la luz que provenía del fuego imponía lentamente su presencia en aquel cuarto oscuro. Le gustaba esa iluminación.

Se recostó en la cama y se mantuvo pensando en nada hasta que su atención fue llamada por alguien que golpeaba ligeramente al otro lado de la puerta.

* * *

Tsunayoshi fue convocado para comer antes de lo normal. Dedujo que su abuelo saldría unas horas y que habría querido convivir con él un rato antes de marcharse.

Cuando llegó al comedor, notó que las jovencitas que trabajaban ahí habían comenzado a servir la comida y que, una vez más, no contarían con la presencia de Haru y Hayato. Se dirigió hacia su lugar, quedando a la izquierda de su abuelo.

—¿Ya te has acostumbrado a la vida aquí? —le preguntó una vez estuvo listo.

Después de un suave "itadakimasu" asintió con la cabeza y se dispuso a comer.

—Me alegro —sonrió y continuó con su comida.

El silencio impuso su presencia y después de unos minutos las jóvenes habían comenzaron a conversar en italiano y, por las ligeras risillas, Tsunayoshi supo que se estaban divirtiendo. Timoteo no les reprendió por su comportamiento así que dedujo que estaba bien.

—Abuelo —Tsunayoshi comenzó la conversación después de un rato, aprovechando que las jóvenes estaban enfrascadas en su conversación. Timoteo no evocó palabras pero supo que estaba escuchándole—. Quisiera preguntarte algo.

El anciano acomodó tranquilamente sus cubiertos en su plato, limpió con una servilleta los restos de comida que habían quedado en su boca y bigote y puso su total y entera atención a su nieto.

—Hace unos días vi unas luces que… ¿bailaban? No lo sé muy bien —una breve pausa antes de continuar—. ¿Puedes decirme lo que realmente son?

Fue hasta que terminó de hablar que notó el repentino silencio que se había impuesto en la habitación. Las doncellas que hacía unos momentos reían sobre un chiste que una de ellas contó ahora estaban calladas, petrificadas, observando atentamente el semblante serio de su empleador. Sin embargo, eso fue por poco tiempo, el anciano había puesto nuevamente su expresión amable y se dispuso a continuar con su comida.

—No sé de lo que me estás hablando —respondió con un tono taxativo.

El ambiente se animó ligeramente después de unos minutos de mutismo, después de que el dueño de la casa hubiese terminado y se retirara del comedor. Tsunayoshi cerró los ojos y continuó comiendo, indicó a las jóvenes —en un simple italiano— que se retiraran. Entretanto pensaba, tomando la decisión de recurrir a la persona que menos deseaba.

* * *

Recostado en el sillón mientras se deleitaba con un espectáculo musical en solitario, Mukuro se permitió cerrar los ojos y rememorar lo que había conversado con Tsunayoshi. Miraba atentamente a su esposa, cómo movía las manos delicadamente por las cuerdas del violonchelo.

—Le he prometido algo —dijo repentinamente.

—¿El qué? —respondió con otra pregunta sin alterarse, sin dejar de interpretar.

—Leerle "Estudio en escarlata", sólo si la paciencia se lo permite, claro está.

La muchacha sabía de sobra a quién se refería.

—Hablaré con él, no le quedará más remedio que aceptar. Si ocurre algo pediré la ayuda de Espadachín.

Siguió tocando para su marido y pronto se interrumpió al notar cómo un pensamiento se había apoderado de él.

—¿Ocurre algo? —acomodó el instrumento y colocó el arco a un lado, caminó hacia el joven y comenzó a acariciar su cabello.

Mukuro se relajó ante la suavidad y familiaridad de las manos de Chrome y decidió hablar.

—Tendré que ser un poco brusco.

La muchacha pausó su acción por unos momentos antes de retomar su empresa y observó con el único ojo violáceo que poseía aquella mirada desigual que ella adoraba.

—Hazlo —una ligera pausa—. El tiempo se acaba, ¿no es cierto?

Un asentimiento y un pequeño susurro.

—Dos semanas y media.

—Te ayudaré —su voz llena de determinación se hizo presente—. Concéntrate en el nieto del jefe, yo me encargaré de Espadachín y  _Alodola_. Además, ¿desde cuándo te ha preocupado ser "un poco brusco"?

Ella sabía que al hombre frente a él le importaba el castaño, que le había llegado a tener aprecio como el que tenía por sus amigos más cercanos. Si debía ser sincera, a ella también le agradaba Tsunayoshi y, tal como ella lo era, quería que fuera feliz.

* * *

Dos días después, cuando llamó a la puerta de la mansión no esperaba que quien le atendiera fuera Tsunayoshi. Le dio una extraña bienvenida, una que Mukuro supo escondía con cortesía la desconfianza que el joven le tenía.

—¿Podríamos conversar?

La interrogante le tomó por sorpresa y la enmascaró con un brillo en la mirada y una sonrisa apenas perceptible.

—¿Y cuál es el motivo que te ha impulsado a preguntarme eso? Si debo ser sincero, la curiosidad me carcome.

—Hay algo que Chrome me dijo cuando nos conocimos. Me gustaría escuchar su historia, la de ambos. Además de platicar contigo.

Aunque había ido a aquella casa sólo para asuntos de negocios, no pudo rechazar la oferta del joven. Sin duda sería una buena charla y no todos los días se podría observar a Sawada Tsunayoshi tomando la iniciativa para iniciar una conversación con él.

—De acuerdo.

* * *

Mukuro le relató a Tsunayoshi su problemático pasado. Al ser hijo de un antiguo amigo de Timoteo le habían puesto en la mira distintas familias que querían presentar a sus adoradas hijas. Muñecas sin vida, eso era lo que el jovencito —en aquel entonces de 14 años— pensaba que eran. Se pavoneaban frente a él, preguntándole incansablemente si podían charlar.

El de cabellos azules recordó cómo Xanxus siempre insultaba a esas niñas —porque para él nunca eran señoritas, ni siquiera le importaba que tuvieran su misma edad—, las cuales terminaban por ir llorando junto a sus padres, indignadas, diciendo que el pelinegro era de todo menos un caballero. Xanxus sólo se mofaba y se retiraba hacia alguna mesa dispuesto a seguir comiendo. Decidió hacer lo mismo sólo que, en lugar de verlas con molestia, se encargó de mostrar una mueca disfrazada de sonrisa y les dedicó las palabras más crueles que, dado el momento, podía recordar.

Fue en una fiesta donde Timoteo era el anfitrión que conoció a Chrome, aunque bajo un nombre distinto.

—Mukuro, esta es Nagi. Es hija de un conocido mío, espero se lleven bien.

El anciano tomó la mano de Mukuro y le otorgó la de la más pequeña. Les observó un rato y se retiró del lugar dejando que los niños hablaran cosas que sólo ellos podían comprender, esperando que la timidez de ella aminorara aunque fuese un poco. Cuando la silueta de Timoteo ya no podía ser vista por alguno de los dos, una de las rechazadas comenzó a hablar.

—Ah, pero si es Nagi. Joven Mukuro, no debería entablar conversación alguna con ella. Dicen que la desgracia y la torpeza le persiguen.

Esta vez Mukuro no veía, observaba. El tono violeta del cabello de la niña frente a él; el malva intenso de sus ojos que rezumaban inocencia; las coloradas mejillas que reflejaban claramente su timidez.

—No tiene que ser amable si no quiere.

Ella susurró en una voz apenas audible que, si Mukuro no le hubiera puesto la atención debida, no se hubiese enterado de lo que había dicho. El niño sonrió, sin la frialdad ni el veneno de siempre. Sonrió porque supo que ella era diferente.

Las niñas celosas notaron eso y se preguntaron cómo es que alguien que nunca había estado muchas ocasiones en sociedad —como ellas— podía atraer la atención del joven al que ellas tanto deseaban impresionar. La situación empeoró cuando Xanxus apareció y le habló a Nagi.

—Oh, tú. Ya que estás aquí sirve como mi entretenimiento, estoy aburrido.

Xanxus nunca le dirigía la palabra a alguien y si lo hacía era sólo para decirles "apártate de mi vista, escoria". Ella estaba a punto de responder cuando Mukuro se adelantó.

—Xanxus, no le hables así a mi querida Nagi. Si estás aburrido siempre puedes decirle a aquéllas  _señoritas_  que te entretengan.

El de mirada rojiza le dedicó una sonrisa a Mukuro antes de irse junto a un amigo suyo de cabello plateado, a quien dio una patada y dijo algo que le molestó. Entretanto, Mukuro dio un ligero apretón a la mano de Nagi y comenzó a bailar con ella.

Pasó poco tiempo para que él se encontrara completamente embelesado con la actitud de la niña y pronto se vio tratándole como su confidente, la única persona en ese mundo con la que podía ser él; ella se volvió su amiga.

Posteriormente conoció a los padres de Chrome, y pudo vislumbrar en ellos su fingida preocupación hacia ella, supo de sus verdaderas intenciones —que sólo le mantenían con ellos por una herencia— y del desprecio para con la muchacha. Saldrían de viaje, según mencionaron un día, y no volverían hasta que ella cumpliese los trece. Esa noticia le había desagradado pero no podía hacer nada por evitarlo. Dejó que se marcharan.

Cuando la fecha prometida llegó, el de cabellos azules se encaminó hacia la casa donde ella vivía y, con gran emoción, llamó a la puerta. No contaba con que Nagi se negaría a verle. Mukuro, ya de dieciséis años, exigió a los padres de ella una explicación, un motivo a su negativa. Ellos no supieron qué decirle así que forzó su entrada a la casa y se dirigió a la habitación de su amiga. Entró, tras el escandaloso grito de cuán indecente era invadir la recámara de una jovencita, y no pudo evitar el detenerse al ver el rostro de la muchacha, a su confidente, a la persona más importante para él con un ojo inservible.

Nagi escuchó su arribo y sabía que él llegaría hasta ella. Vio que él se acercó y acarició su nívea mejilla con el pulgar, le observaba, a ella, al ojo que seguía con vida. Fue entonces que ambos supieron que ella no aguantaría otro día más ahí. Fue en ese mismo momento que Mukuro dijo a los padres de la muchacha que contraería nupcias con ella.

—¿Cómo puedes pensar en ella de ese modo? Es una inútil. Mírala, no le funciona un ojo. ¿De qué te puede servir así? —la exaltada mujer le gritó.

Mukuro se giró y encaró a los señores de la casa, tomó suavemente la mano de Nagi y le dio un ligero apretón. Quería que confiara en él. Su mirada desigual se posó en la del padrastro de la joven y no se apartó de ella. Entonces el hombre retuvo a su esposa.

—¿La cuidarás tú? —le preguntó, lo que hizo que la mujer volteara bruscamente la cabeza hacia él.

—¿De qué estás hablando? ¿Cuidarla yo? ¿Estás loco? ¡Como si tuviera el tiempo de hacerlo!

—Sabes que yo tampoco tengo tiempo de cuidarla —el tono tranquilo con el que habló exasperó aún más a la mujer.

—¿¡Estás diciendo que yo soy responsable de cuidarla!?

Las palabras pronto se transformaron en gritos y los adultos parecían haber ignorado por completo a Mukuro y Nagi. Estos se miraron entre sí, el de cabellos azules sonriéndole gentilmente a su amiga, perdiéndose en una pequeña ilusión en donde sólo estaban ellos dos. Su ensoñación no duró mucho, la madre de Nagi había salido furiosa de la habitación y su padrastro había soltado un sonoro suspiro. Se acercó a Mukuro y susurró una simple palabra que no tuvo que repetir para que él obedeciera.

—Llévatela.

Sin nada más que lo que llevaban puesto se retiraron de esa horrible casa y juraron no regresar jamás.

* * *

—No me gusta mi nombre —había dicho Nagi una semana después de estar juntos. Mukuro apartó la vista del libro que se encontraba leyendo para observar atentamente a la joven —. Escoja uno para mí.

Mukuro supo que ella no dejaría las cosas así, si algo había aprendido era que si ella se empeñaba en algo podía llegar a ser un poco obstinada. Observó a su alrededor y, al notar un trozo de papel sin algo escrito en él, lo tomó. Escribió su propio nombre y comenzó a jugar con las letras. Trató de recordar si había algo que impidiera escoger aquel nombre y, en su lugar, recordó que bien podía tener un significado. Sonrió una vez que terminó.

—Kuromu —respondió—. Chrome.

Extendió el brazo para mostrarle su nuevo nombre recién escrito y alcanzó un diccionario de griego que tenía cerca. Buscó la palabra deseada y le enseñó a la jovencita el significado: color. Al verlo, ella supo que era el nombre perfecto porque, tal como decía en una novela que leyó recientemente, el joven frente a ella había impuesto el color al lienzo que representaba su vida.

* * *

Tsunayoshi sólo escuchó el tono que Mukuro empleaba, el cómo medía sus palabras para no alterarse ante los recuerdos. Y cómo, al final, mostraba una auténtica sonrisa que le hizo sonreír también.

* * *

Sin darse cuenta de ello, ambos se habían enfrascado en distintos temas de conversación que tenían que ver el uno con el otro.

—El talento, la creación, ambos son cuestiones de bizarría, de interés. Chrome tiene talento, ella fue la valiente; yo sólo le indiqué el inicio del camino que ella quería seguir.

—¿Y qué hay de los artistas? ¿De los creadores actuales?

—El arte, la creación, son algo vital. Todos los que no lo hacen por placer, por bizarría, por aflorar su talento, son enteramente mediocres —enfatizó cada palabra para que Tsunayoshi entendiera su punto—. Sólo están produciendo para conseguir dinero, ¿qué es lo que logras sino hundirte más una vez que rechazan aquello que considerabas "bueno"?

—Te vuelves miserable, incapaz de crear algo que puedas disfrutar. Te presionas más sólo para verte fallar otra vez —Tsunayoshi resumió.

Mukuro sonrió, el joven le había comprendido.

A Tsunayoshi no le gustaría involucrarse más con Mukuro —a pesar de que hubiese disfrutado su conversación— pero al no haber otra persona que pudiese decirle un poco de aquéllas luces, era obvio que su curiosidad le incitara a hablarle al mayor. Se imaginó nuevamente los intentos de conversación con su amigo y abuelo; ellos sabían algo que no deseaban que conociera pero no contaron con que él no iba a quedar por siempre en la ignorancia.

—¿Mukuro?

—¿Tsunayoshi-kun? —dijo en un tono tranquilo y a la vez divertido.

No le gustaba eso, la forma en la que cambiaba su nombre, añadiendo y quitando el " _kun_ ". Pensaba que se burlaba de él y de sus costumbres, que sólo lo hacía para molestarle y, ciertamente, le aterraba un poco. Pero pensó que por una vez haría caso y confiaría en Chrome y en la fe que ella tenía en Mukuro.

—Me… me gustaría preguntarte algo.

—¿No ya estábamos en eso?

La expresión de fastidio en el rostro del menor se hizo presente y Mukuro soltó una risilla. Había sido imposible no hacerlo pero se recompuso rápidamente.

—Pregunta lo que quieras —un brillo de emoción se mostró en los ojos desiguales.

Tsunayoshi tomó una bocanada de aire. Se levantó y dirigió hacia la ventana, buscando el punto exacto de la aparición del curioso y —supuso— temido fenómeno. Lo encontró y entonces habló.

—¿Sabes, lo que sea, sobre unas luces?

—¿Luces? —cuestionó con un poco de asombro, el cual se mostró en sus ojos.

—Sí —respondió con la mirada en el piso—. Unas luces pequeñas que se mueven lentamente. Al menos eso parece. Unas son de color azul, otras son púrpura, incluso verdes. Gokudera-kun me ha dicho que me aleje de ellas pero no me ha dicho el por qué. Incluso se molestó. El abuelo tampoco ha querido decirme nada.

Mukuro escuchaba tranquilamente, atento a la breve descripción que le era dicha. Con cada palabra había sonreído más y más y, cuando el nombre del de cabellos plateados surgió, no pudo evitar  _entrometerse_.

—¿Por qué tanto interés en ellas? —parecía que su sonrisa no abandonaría su rostro.

—Curiosidad —dijo rápidamente y sin titubear. Aún no podía decir sus verdaderos motivos—. Además, hay una gran diferencia entre no saber nada y saber que te están ocultando algo.

El joven de cabellos azules sonrió ante las últimas palabras dichas por el joven.

—Confío en que me dirás la verdad cuando termine de decirte todo lo que sé, ¿o me equivoco? —al no recibir respuesta alguna continuó: —Tal vez Xanxus diga que eres un idiota pero la verdad es otra.

El castaño aún no le observaba y mucho menos le interesaba lo que el hombre de ojos rojos pensara sobre él. Lo único que quería era que Mukuro comenzara a decirle lo que sabía.

—Ignis Fatuus.

—¿Perdón? —Tsunayoshi retiró la mirada del suelo y se enfrentó a la de Rokudo.

—Ignis Fatuus. O fuegos fatuos. Eso es lo que son  _esas_   _luces_  —disfrutó ver la expresión en el rostro del otro, una mezcla de alivio e incomprensión—. Hay diversas historias sobre ellos pero, hasta ahora, nadie ha podido decir cuál es cierta.

El castaño miró a su alrededor, atento a cualquier movimiento que pudiese indicar que había alguien más en la habitación. Se dijo que estaba siendo precavido. Cuando se aseguró de que sólo estaban ellos dos, decidió acomodarse en el asiento y continuar con la conversación.

—¿Cuáles son esas historias?

Por la mueca que hizo el de cabello índigo supo que éste conocía todas aquellas historias y algo dentro de él le indicó que el otro le contaría, que él no le ocultaría nada. Si era así, él también se sinceraría y diría el por qué de su interés, de lo contrario, le ignoraría. No tendría por qué ser tan difícil. Señaló con su mano al sofá frente a él y Mukuro se sentó en él, se cruzó de piernas y brazos y comenzó preguntando:

—¿Dónde les has visto?

Tsunayoshi señaló hacia alguna parte cerca de los enormes árboles mientras su mirada determinada se quedaba en el punto exacto de su aparición. Mukuro observó el lugar apuntado por el joven y sonrió.

—Hay quienes les han visto y comentan sus experiencias con familiares. Hay quienes se han asustado demasiado y rehúsan el salir sin un acompañante —pausó un momento y fijó sus ojos desiguales con los avellana, los cuales habían volteado a verle cuando había comenzado a hablar—. Incluso hay quienes se han obsesionado persiguiéndoles y jamás han vuelto a aparecer.

Tsunayoshi tragó.

—Se rumora que sólo aparecen cerca de los cementerios —recordó las lápidas de los familiares del dueño de la casa— y que al moverse, o danzar, están tratando de comunicarse con aquéllos que les observan. Otros más aseguran que lo hacen cuando cambian la intensidad de su iluminación. Sin embargo, sólo están ahí por poco tiempo.

»En algunos lugares, la gente dice que los fuegos gustan de extraviar a los viajeros o a cualquiera que les vea. Les conducen hasta pantanos o lagos para que su muerte sea aterradora, duradera y tortuosa —sonrió ligeramente y Tsunayoshi hizo una mueca en la que se expresaban el desagrado y el temor—. En cambio, hay algunos individuos que creen que las luces te llevarán a un tesoro escondido.

Tsunayoshi ahora entendía por qué Mukuro había mencionado la obsesión con la persecución de los fuegos: si la persona tenía carencias, podría solucionarlas con el tesoro que resguardaban aquéllos misteriosos seres. Si es que este existía.

—Otros dicen que si los ves tendrás buena salud, lo cual encuentro absurdo pues la mayoría la pierde. Y, por supuesto, la teoría que menos me gusta es que se trata de hadas —se recargó en el respaldo del sillón e inclinó su cabeza un poco hacia atrás—. Prefiero pensar que se trata de la luz del bastón de un hombre.

El silencio comenzó a envolverles pero esta vez, a diferencia de otras, no se sentía presión. El castaño comenzó a preguntarse cuál de aquellas teorías podría ser cierta mientras notaba que su acompañante ya no hablaría más y estaba a la espera de que algo sucediese. Decidió interrumpir esa tranquilidad que les rodeaba.

—Quisiera preguntarte otra cosa —la mirada del otro, ya fija en él, le pedía que continuase—. En el concierto —comenzó—, las últimas canciones…

—Desde que conocí a esa mujer me ha gustado su voz —interrumpió, ya sabiendo a lo que se refería—. Yo sólo le pedí que participara en el evento; las canciones que interpretó fueron su decisión, no la mía. En cuanto a la última, aquélla con el  _koto_ … —sonrió y Tsunayoshi mostró en sus ojos un interés genuino— un ave me habló de ella.

Reprimió una carcajada al ver la decepción en el rostro del de mirada avellana.

—No me lo dirás, ¿cierto?

—Si ya sabes la respuesta, ¿para qué formulas la pregunta?

Tsunayoshi desvió la mirada hacia la ventana. La tonalidad naranja anunciaba el atardecer, y fue cuando comprendió que había pasado todo el día platicando con Mukuro.

—Es tarde —observó.

Mukuro supo a lo que se refería y fue cuando notó que sus recuerdos y los constantes cambios de conversación con el castaño le habían afectado al punto de no ser consciente del tiempo transcurrido. Se levantó y dio dos pasos hacia la salida mientras Tsunayoshi seguía sin verle a él.

—Es hora de retirarme. Un gusto conversar contigo, Tsunayoshi.

La voz era diferente. Tsunayoshi se giró y vio con gran sorpresa, no a Mukuro, sino a Kyoya frente a él. Parpadeó y justo cuando lo hizo el de cabellos azules estaba ahí, como si nada hubiese sucedido.

—Lo mismo digo, Mukuro —respondió, incapaz de recordar alguna otra cosa que le hubiese gustado preguntar al otro.

* * *

Unos momentos después de que Mukuro se hubiera retirado, subió a su habitación. Dejó las grandes ventanas abiertas, quería que la noche fresca le relajara un poco mientras rememoraba los trozos de los distintos temas de conversación que había mantenido con el otro muchacho.

—Fuegos fatuos, ¿eh? —susurró.

Un golpe conocido en su puerta le hizo girar y sonreír a Hayato, quien entró cauteloso a la habitación, como si haber ingresado sin un permiso explícito fuese una falta grave. Al menos esta vez no estaba reclamando sobre lo mal amigo que era.

—Décimo, buena noche. Se ve muy distinto de ayer, ¿no es cierto? —preguntó, observando al ahora despejado cielo.

—Es cierto, ayer estaba nublado —respondió, en los últimos días no había estado mucho tiempo con su amigo—. ¿Sabes? —se aventuró a decir y los ojos esmeralda ahora le veían a él—. Recordaba las cosas que hacíamos cuando estábamos en Japón. Como aquélla vez que te invitaron a ese festival y Misaki-san quería bailar contigo —soltó una risilla al ver el rostro avergonzado del otro.

—Por favor Décimo, no diga esas cosas.

—O la vez en que nos dijeron que no fuéramos al río. Yamamoto resbaló y se lastimó un brazo, pero sonrió y dijo que no era nada.

—Eso le pasa por ser un idiota y distraído todo el tiempo —bufó y, a pesar de ello, sonrió y cerró los ojos, como si con ello pudiese vivir una vez más aquel recuerdo.

Y así transcurrió el tiempo, recordando cosas, haciendo bromas, riendo bajo la clara noche y la luz delicada que provenía de la habitación; tiempo en el cual el castaño supo que su acompañante había hecho todo lo posible para alargar esa plática que él deseaba tener en esos momentos. Era uno de sus amigos, ¿cierto? ¿Le juzgaría? ¿Le entendería? ¿Le aceptaría?

—Gokudera-kun —llamó en un tono sereno.

El hombre de los cabellos plateados tembló un poco. Sabía lo que su amigo diría a continuación, había estado evitándolo y supo que ya no podría hacerlo más.

—Sabes… Sabes por qué vine aquí, a Italia, ¿cierto? —los ojos avellana observaban al hombre.

No era una pregunta, Hayato lo supo. Tsunayoshi esperaba una respuesta honesta, tal y como siempre había obtenido. Sacó su pipa sólo para volverla a guardar, calmó sus temblorosas manos y respondió en un tono poco audible.

—Sí.

—Ya veo.

El tono que el castaño empleó hizo que el de la mirada esmeralda voltease a verlo, hizo que en sus ojos se mostrara la conmoción ante el estado en el que su amigo se encontraba: la mirada perdida en algún punto, la sonrisa que expresaba tristeza y resignación, su cuerpo carente de fuerza. Parecía que, de un momento a otro, fuera a caer.

—El abuelo… ¿lo sabe? —el tono insípido con el que preguntó sacó al otro de su estupor.

—No lo sé —fue su escueta respuesta.

Al ver que, tras varios segundos de silencio, el otro no había tratado de moverse o responder, se aventuró a continuar.

—Yo lo imaginé —tras esto, sacó nuevamente su pipa y la encendió. El fumar comenzó a tranquilizarle, de esta manera sentía que podía seguir adelante—. Cuando recibimos el telegrama de Reborn-san lo imaginé. Decía que por un "asunto personal" usted vendría a Italia.

—Pensé que habíamos sido muy cuidadosos, que nadie más sabía.

—Yo lo sabía.

—¿Desde cuándo? —sus ojos estaban llenos de decepción; decepción de sí mismo.

—Antes de que me fuera lo supe. Cuando estaba con  _él_ , siempre ponía esa mirada. Primero pensé que me estaba imaginando cosas, que sólo le tenía lástima. Después de todo, la mayoría de los Hibari sólo son dignos de odio —su tono indicaba el rencor que tenía para con el otro joven—. Pero después me di cuenta de que no era así.

—Yamamoto también lo sabe —interrumpió y el otro le observó sorprendido—. Se lo dije —una pausa y un suspiro—. Se alejó de mí; no lo dijo, pero supe que necesitaba tiempo para pensarlo. Pero a los dos días fue a mi casa y pidió hablar conmigo.

Tsunayoushi recordó la reacción del otro chico, como si no hubiese querido creer lo que le habían dicho. La forma en que había susurrado "te veo después, Tsuna" y se había marchado inmediatamente le habían hecho plantearse si había hecho lo correcto o no en decirle sobre su relación con Kyoya.

Takeshi volvió, le pidió perdón, le dijo que había sido un mal amigo y que debió apoyarle inmediatamente. Le juró que no diría nada, ni aunque fuese torturado, lo cual hizo sonreír al castaño y le agradeció por ello. Le agradeció por todas aquéllas veces en las que Iemitsu, su padre, insistía en que se casara y Takeshi respondía en su lugar diciendo "Tsuna aún no encuentra a la persona indicada".

Las salidas a la casa de los Hibari fueron más frecuentes, lo que hizo pensar a sus padres que se estaba viendo con alguien, que vivía un romance. Era cierto, pero en ningún momento mencionó con quién ni quiso aclarar la situación. Se había descuidado, ¿cómo pudo no notar que su padre le seguía? ¿Cómo pudo no desprenderse del sonrojo en sus mejillas y ocultar la felicidad que se expresaba en su rostro? Había sido obvia la decepción de su padre cuando le tomó bruscamente del brazo y le jaló durante todo el camino hasta su casa, no importando si tropezaba.

—Estabas viéndote con el chico Hibari, ¿cierto? —habló, tratando de contener su enojo. Su esposa fue a su encuentro, sorprendida por la forma en la que su marido sostenía del kimono a su hijo, muy cerca de su rostro, levantándole ligeramente del suelo—. ¡Contéstame!

—Sí.

Un golpe en su mejilla fue lo que recibió y cayó en el suelo de madera debido a su nula resistencia.

—¿Qué hacen? ¡Deténganse! —gritó la mujer al notar cómo su marido agarraba nuevamente a su hijo por el cuello e intentaba ponerle en pie para asestarle otro golpe—. ¡Iemitsu!

El rubio se detuvo, se giró para ver a su hermosa Nana preocupada, el delgado brazo de ella en el robusto de él y no hizo más que aligerar el agarre en el kimono de su hijo.

—Sé que ese mocoso es fuerte pero yo lo soy más —se aseguró de que la mirada avellana estuviese en la azulina propia—. Tsuna, si no quieres que nada le suceda tendrás que hacer lo que yo te diga, ¿de acuerdo? Sin réplicas.

Los ojos de Tsunayoshi se habían ampliado y, con temor, asintió. Cuando lo hizo su padre se irguió completamente y pudo percatarse que el agarre en su kimono ya no estaba. Se levantó y, a pesar de las llamadas de su madre, se retiró a su habitación.

—¿Décimo? —la voz de Hayato le sacó de sus pensamientos. Cuando éste estuvo seguro de que su amigo le prestaba atención, continuó: —Debo irme.

Y se marchó de ahí sin decir nada más, al mismo tiempo que la niebla comenzaba a arribar y unas luces en la lejanía comenzaban a danzar.


	5. QUINQUE. PRAEDICTUM

Supo que se trataba de un sueño cuando se observó a sí mismo en su habitación, tocando el  _koto_  en compañía del herbívoro.

—Hibari-san es todo lo que yo no seré —dijo. En su voz se notaba un tono de tristeza. Kyoya sonrió ligera y fugazmente al recordar aquella "conversación"—. Eres fuerte, independiente, leal.

—Las personas me temen —indicó sin dejar de tocar, lo que hizo que el otro se girara a verle inmediatamente.

—Pero aún así confían en ti. Creen en ti. ¿Quién puede esperar algo de un inútil como yo?

—Eres fuerte, pero tu forma de pensar es patética. Es por eso que no dejas de ser un herbívoro.

Las palabras tomaron por sorpresa al castaño, quien sonrió mientras el calor se aglomeraba en sus mejillas. Nadie le había dicho algo similar, nadie le había mencionado que era fuerte y justo ahora Kyoya lo había hecho —a su extraña manera—. Era inevitable el que se sintiese feliz.

Cuando se concentró nuevamente en la melodía, su curiosidad se presentó.

—¿Es una canción? ¿O sólo es una melodía?

Kyoya dejó de tocar y observó al castaño, quien ahora se encontraba observando sus manos para ver si retomaría su empresa.

—Una canción —respondió.

—¿Puedes enseñármela?

Tras pensarlo unos segundos, decidió recitarla.

—« _El deseo que en ti se precipita, suavemente atraviesa la tristeza…_ »

Y el sueño cambió, como sucede siempre cuando el que estás presenciando es uno muy agradable.

* * *

Takeshi —en la habitación que había sido dispuesta para él— rememoraba la llegada de su viaje tres días después de haberlo anunciado y el ansia tan grande de ver a su amigo. Cuando llegó a casa de este supo que algo no estaba bien. Nana le había recibido con una mirada intranquila y, viendo a sus espaldas, le había invitado a pasar.

El pelinegro esperó pacientemente por la mujer pero en su lugar llegó su marido. Iemitsu estaba más serio que de costumbre y tomó asiento justo frente a él, con la espalda recta y los ojos azules fijos en los suyos.

—Takeshi-kun, hay algo que me gustaría preguntarte. Tiene que ver con Tsuna —añadió inmediatamente y, al ver que el muchacho no respondía, prosiguió—. Me gustaría saber, dado que has sido su amigo desde antes, si es que Tsuna se estaba viendo con alguien. Alguien con quien no debería. Si es que sabes a lo que me refiero.

Takeshi comprendió en ese momento lo que el padre de su amigo insinuaba y, como el amigo que era y por la promesa que había hecho, fingió sorpresa; simuló el estar herido por las palabras que habían abandonado la boca del mayor. Bajó la mirada y la puso en sus manos.

—Tsuna no me contó nada de eso. ¿Acaso hizo algo malo? —sus palabras fueron adornadas con un tono triste acorde a la situación—. Él sólo me decía que no se podía casar porque no encontraba a la persona adecuada y le creí. Tsuna no miente.

El suspiro del más alto le confirmó que confiaba en él.

—No sé qué es lo que tenía Tsuna en la cabeza para verse con alguien indebido —se relajó—. Pero ahora estoy seguro que podrá reflexionar sobre lo que ha hecho, después de todo, ya no está aquí.

—¿Qué quiere decir? —Takeshi ahora observaba fijamente a Iemitsu.

—Tsuna ha ido con un conocido mío, a Italia. Creo que un cambio de ambiente le hará entrar en razón, me prometió comportarse.

El tono de su voz alertó al muchacho pero, como buen mentiroso que era, no dejó que se mostrara ápice de preocupación en su rostro. Iemitsu comenzó a beber sin detenerse, tanto que Takeshi pensó que pronto se ahogaría en alcohol. No sucedió, sin embargo, el hombre no tardó en comenzar a decirle que habían dicho que su hijo estaba enfermo y por eso no podía salir de casa. Eso y que en unos días más iría de viaje para visitar a unos familiares —lo cual era una parte de la verdad—.

Y el tema de conversación cambió súbitamente. Se mantuvieron charlando hasta el anochecer antes de que el más joven anunciara su retirada, diciendo que recién había llegado de su viaje y aún faltaba que se encontrara con su padre. Iemitsu sonrió mientras el calor en su rostro aumentaba, tratando de convencer inútilmente al muchacho para que tomase otro trago de  _sake_  antes de marcharse.

Takeshi abandonó el lugar y, una vez estuvo afuera, la cara alegre se esfumó, dejando tras ella una llena de preocupación, molestia y determinación de encontrarse en esos momentos con Hibari Kyoya. Se alejó del camino principal y se dirigió hacia un sendero, aquél que le escondería de las miradas curiosas de la gente que pudiese estar afuera de sus casas a esas horas.

Llegó más tarde de lo que pensaba. La entrada era enorme, con un letrero en la cima que rezaba "Hibari"; Takeshi hubiese jurado que se trataba de un templo. Se acercó decidido, con pasos ligeros y llegó hasta la puerta deslizante de madera que le separaba de su verdadero objetivo. Sin embargo, antes de que pudiese llamar, Kusakabe Tetsuya —el subordinado de Hibari—, apareció frente a él.

—Yamamoto Takeshi, ¿qué haces aquí? —fue lo primero que dijo con una ronca voz. Echó un vistazo hacia atrás, esperando que su jefe no estuviese ahí.

—Necesito hablar con Hibari. Es algo urgente —y anticipándose a cualquier cosa que el otro pudiera decir, continuó—. Se trata de Tsuna.

Al ver la cara de preocupación, Tetsuya indicó al más joven que pasara y le siguiera. Recorrieron algunos pasillos y pronto se detuvieron ante una puerta detrás de la cual se podía escuchar a un ave cantar.

—Kyo-san —llamó el mayor—. Yamamoto Takeshi ha venido, dice que es algo importante y que involucra a Sawada Tsunayoshi.

—Que pase.

Tetsuya deslizó la puerta corrediza e indicó a Takeshi con un movimiento de cabeza que continuara. Éste tragó y una vez entró la puerta se cerró. Por unos segundos lo único que podía escucharse era el sonido de unos pasos que se alejaban cada vez más. Volteó su mirada hacia el hombre que su amigo amaba y en sus ojos grises pudo notar cómo le ordenaba que expresara el por qué de su visita. Decidió ir directo al punto.

—Tsuna no está. Le han enviado a Italia —la sorpresa apareció en los ojos acerados y se esfumó pronto. Takeshi consideró prudente el tomar asiento y recitó todo lo que había obtenido de su conversación previa con el padre de su amigo.

Kyoya no dijo palabra alguna por un rato.

—¿Cuándo fue la última vez que le viste? —el más joven se aventuró a preguntar—. Me fui hace tres días.

—Ese día en la noche —evitó la mirada del más joven.

—Su padre me confesó que Tsuna le prometió comportarse y, por la forma en que lo dijo, tal vez hasta le haya amenazado…

Sus palabras se vieron interrumpidas por Kyoya, quien se había levantado abruptamente, dirigiéndose hacia la habitación contigua. Takeshi no supo si seguirlo o no pero, dado que escuchó muchos ruidos, decidió levantarse y hacerlo. Cuando encontró al hombre de mirada grisácea encontró que sus ropas habían sido cambiadas por unas enteramente distintas. Había reemplazado su  _yukata_  con un traje occidental de color negro y una camisa blanca que resaltaban sus rasgos.

El ruido también había atraído a Tetsuya.

—Kyo-san, ¿qué está haciendo?

—Iré por Tsunayoshi —fue su respuesta. Y antes de que Yamamoto pudiese decir algo más, continuó—. Iré hasta allá, le diré lo patético que ha sido y le morderé hasta la muerte.

Salió de la habitación y se encaminó hacia la salida de su hogar. Takeshi salió de su estupor y se apresuró en alcanzarle.

—¡Espera! —le llamó—. ¡Iré contigo!

Takeshi dejó de recordar y decidió dormir pero al intentarlo y no poder conseguirlo, abandonó su habitación y se dirigió hacia la biblioteca del lugar.

* * *

Chrome tenía un libro entre sus manos pero desde hacía rato le era imposible comprender la oración que intentaba leer. Estaba distraída recordando cómo había encontrado a su peculiar par de huéspedes cuando se había ido a visitar a uno de los colaboradores y amigo de su esposo. Ella no era débil pero parecía que el bandido que le hubo seguido desde que abandonó una tienda de sombreros pensaba lo contrario.

El ladrón se acercó hacia ella y le tomó del brazo bruscamente. Chrome estaba a punto de defenderse cuando algo —supuso que era un bastón— golpeó elegantemente un punto en el cuello del hombre.

—Creo que me pasé un poco.

La muchacha reconoció aquel idioma. Japonés. Su marido le había enseñado hace algunos años a hablarlo y a leerlo —por petición suya—. Pero el acento era ligeramente distinto al que ella y Mukuro poseían, posiblemente aquella fuese la lengua nativa del desconocido.

—¿Estás bien? —preguntó—. Oh, se me había olvidado que no puedes entenderme.

—Comprendo muy bien lo que dice —se vio en la necesidad de interrumpirle.

El muchacho de ojos color café se vio impresionado al notar que la joven le había hablado. Tal vez eso había sucedido porque a quienquiera que habían tratado de dirigirle la palabra les había ignorado completamente. En cambio, ella mantenía su ojo violeta en él, estudiando sus movimientos, atenta a cualquier acción que pudiera desencadenarse.

—Mi compañero y yo estamos perdidos —se escuchó un gruñido de la parte de atrás que sobresaltó un poco a la chica—. Venimos buscando a alguien pero no sabemos con exactitud el lugar en el que está. Si pudieras guiarnos con alguna persona que pueda entendernos y ayudarnos sería maravilloso. Y de gran utilidad.

Chrome escuchó las palabras de Takeshi y decidió que le interrogaría. Si algo salía mal, estaba segura de que podría defenderse.

—He viajado muchas veces en este país y, ciertamente, conozco a mucha gente —comenzó—. Si tuviera la amabilidad de decirme el nombre de la persona que busca y por qué lo hace, posiblemente pueda ayudarle.

—¿En serio? —el tono de su voz era alegre y aliviado—. Pero he sido muy grosero, permíteme presentarme. Mi nombre es Yamamoto Takeshi y mi compañero es Hibari Kyoya.

El pelinegro avanzó hasta ellos y dio una ligera reverencia, tal vez no le gustaran las multitudes pero el mostrarse educado era algo indispensable. No lo admitiría, pero había sido muy imprudente al salir de casa sin pensar en la situación en la que se encontrarían y, el que esa extraña mujer se haya decidido a ayudarles le reconfortaba un poco.

—Mucho gusto, yo soy Rokudo Chrome —se inclinó un poco, respondiendo al saludo previamente hecho por Kyoya—. Y… ¿quién es la persona a la que buscan? —preguntó después de haber observado detenidamente a ambos jóvenes frente a ella, supuso que no serían mayores que Mukuro.

—Oh, tal vez sea un poco difícil de encontrar. Es japonés, al igual que nosotros…

—Se llama Sawada Tsunayoshi —Kyoya interrumpió.

La sorpresa se mostró en el ojo violeta de Chrome, ese nombre era el del nieto de uno de los socios de Mukuro, él se lo había dicho. Ellos se dieron cuenta de su reacción, por lo que no tuvo más opción que hablar.

—Sé quién es —les dio la espalda y comenzó a caminar hacia su carruaje.

—¿En serio? —Takeshi preguntó y, al no obtener respuesta, caminó detrás de la mujer que no se detenía e instó al mayor a que hiciese lo mismo.

Cuando llegaron a su destino —un carruaje un tanto elegante—, el chófer se bajó y abrió la puertecilla mientras inclinaba ligeramente su cabeza. Una vez que Chrome estuvo dentro del coche, se giró hacia los dos extraños. Antes de que pudiese encararles algo, la muchacha le dijo que eran sus invitados y no había nada de qué preocuparse.

El hombre, un poco reticente, accedió a dejarlos subir y, tan pronto como estuvieron dentro, se dispuso a marchar hacia el hotel donde se hospedaban. El trayecto no duró más de veinte minutos y una vez llegaron al lugar —uno que ella consideraba seguro para hablar—, Chrome confesó que aún no le conocía en persona pero lo haría. Para prevenir su impaciencia, agregó que su marido era el que sabía exactamente quién era el muchacho y el lugar en el que este se encontraba. Reveló parcialmente la relación de trabajo que Mukuro tenía con Timoteo y se negó a decir más hasta que le hablaran con la verdad.

Kyoya se rehusó completamente y Takeshi suspiró. Comenzó a relatarle toda la historia, sin dejar algún detalle, desde el momento en el que Tsunayoshi le había confesado que se veía con Kyoya, hasta el momento en el que se habían bajado de un tren, continuando su trayecto por mero instinto. Rió en la parte en la que habían abandonado su país sin siquiera saber exactamente a dónde se dirigían pero la seriedad regresó a él una vez que comentó que harían lo que fuera necesario para traer de vuelta a su amigo, en especial él ya que le había herido antes con su rechazo.

Después de unos minutos de silencio, Chrome habló, decidida.

—Les ayudaré. Partiremos mañana por la mañana, si no tienen inconvenientes. Vayan a comer algo, yo me encargaré de pagar.

* * *

Los dos días en carruaje hasta su hogar le fueron entretenidos con un chico sonriente contándole cada cosa acerca de su país de origen y de un hombre que se negaba a dirigirle más de dos palabras. Cuando vio que estaba cerca de su hogar, se lo hizo saber a sus acompañantes, advirtiendo que tal vez su esposo no estuviera en casa pero que, sin duda alguna, accedería a ayudarles.

Grande fue su sorpresa al notar que no sólo Mukuro estaba en casa, si no que le estaba esperando con la puerta principal abierta.

El joven caminó hacia ella, con una sonrisa amplia en su rostro, sus ojos brillaban mientras ponían especial atención a los movimientos de aquel par de hombres que se encontraban atrás de su esposa.

—Mi querida y linda Chrome, creo recordar tu negativa a mi petición sobre un guardián que pudiese protegerte —comenzó mientras extendía su mano hacia ella—. Y ahora me encuentro con que no es uno, sino dos.

—Necesito hablar contigo —interrumpió. Su tono de voz fue apenas audible, pero Mukuro le escuchó claramente—. Por favor —añadió suplicante.

Le observó detenidamente y asintió, entrando a su hogar, no sin antes decir un "vigílalos" a Lancia, el chófer.

* * *

Chrome iba relatando poco a poco lo que sus compañeros de viaje —más uno que el otro— le habían confiado. Entonces, Mukuro lo notó, una luz especial en su único ojo, una luz que no había visto desde que conoció a sus amigos Chikusa y Ken, que había estado ausente después de que habían "adoptado" al pequeño y ruidoso Fran.

—¿Por qué quieres ayudarles? —preguntó con auténtica curiosidad.

La muchacha desvió su mirada y comenzó a moverse, intranquila, pero decidiendo revelar sus pensamientos.

—No… no tengo un motivo en especial. Sólo pensé me gustaría que ellos fueran felices… igual que yo.

No teniendo otra opción, Mukuro voceó su decisión.

—De acuerdo —dijo con un suspiro—. Les ayudaremos.

Y justo cuando pensaba en qué obtendría de todo aquello, las mejillas de la jovencita se sonrojaron, una amplia sonrisa adornó su rostro y una pequeña lágrima hizo acto de presencia; Mukuro también sonrió. Para él no había recompensa más grande que la felicidad de ella.

* * *

Tras anunciar su respuesta final, los japoneses no pudieron evitar sentirse un poco extrañados. ¿Realmente ese par de desconocidos les ayudarían así, sin ofrecer nada a cambio?

Al ver la postura nada relajada de sus huéspedes, Mukuro quiso dejar muy en claro lo que pensaba.

—A cambio de ayudarles, espero que puedan proteger a mi linda Chrome de cualquier cosa que pueda pasar.

—¿Eso es todo? —Takeshi preguntó incrédulo.

—Sí.

—¿No hay alguna ilusión o trampa en eso?

Al escuchar esa pregunta, Mukuro sonrió, no habría ilusiones, al menos no para ellos.

—No. Eso es todo. ¿Están de acuerdo?

Ambos intercambiaron miradas, Kyoya salió de esa habitación y ambiente sofocante y Takeshi se permitió contestar.

—De acuerdo. No rompas tu palabra.

Y él también abandonó el lugar, listo para que le mostraran la habitación en la que se hospedaría y dejando atrás a un Mukuro con una amplia sonrisa y un brillo extraño en sus ojos.

—No lo haré.

* * *

Esa misma tarde, en la biblioteca, cuando discutían los detalles del plan, el ambiente comenzó a ponerse un poco hostil. Kyoya se había molestado pues, según él, no recibiría órdenes de nadie; esto había enfurecido un poco al de cabellos azules.

—Que no se te olvide, pequeña ave, que estoy haciéndote este favor porque mi linda Chrome así lo desea.

—Nadie te pidió nada —Kyoya espetó.

Para evitar un enfrentamiento que sólo destruiría su casa y preocuparía a la muchacha, el joven de cabellos azules abandonó la habitación. Chrome se dirigió hacia el pelinegro.

—¿Sabes? Tú y Mukuro-sama se parecen mucho —dijo, causando que Takeshi riera y que Kyoya le observara como si estuviera a punto de golpearle. Ella, impertérrita ante la situación, continuó—. Ambos son capaces de hacer lo que sea por las personas que aprecian.

La risa de Takeshi murió y un brillo desconocido se mostró en los ojos acerados. El ojo violeta estaba clavado en los suyos, como si con ello quisiera sostener lo que había dicho.

—Tal vez —continuó— esa sea la razón por la que se detestan; pero no hay otra forma de hacer esto. Ten paciencia y el nieto del jefe pronto estará junto a ti. Te doy mi palabra.

Unos instantes más de silencio fue lo que ella necesitó para hacer que el hombre se doblegara ante sus palabras honestas porque, a diferencia del pasado, Kyoya no se equivocaba cuando observaba la mirada de las personas.

Asintió.

—¿Hay algo que sólo tú y Tsunayoshi conozcan? —al recibir una mirada de furia decidió que lo mejor era guardar ese secreto de su marido (temporalmente)—. No te preocupes, no le diré nada a Mukuro-sama.

No duda al hablar, después de todo, su ojo brilla de la misma forma que los de Tsunayoshi.

—Hay una canción…

* * *

—¿No puedes dormir?

Una voz alegre hizo que se sobresaltara un poco, arrancándole de sus pensamientos y recuerdos y alejando su mirada del libro que tenía en su regazo. El joven japonés de mirada avellana le observaba atento, sonriendo a modo de disculpa por haberle interrumpido.

—Estaba tratando de leer —respondió quedamente.

—¿Preocupada por Mukuro? —preguntó; él sabía cuánto la chica extrañaba a su marido cuando él no estaba.

—Un poco —admitió—. Pero confío en que regresará sano y salvo. Siempre lo ha hecho.

Takeshi se dirigió hacia el sofá frente a ella, tomó asiento y se relajó un poco. Por un momento sólo se escuchaban los ritmos diferentes de sus respiraciones hasta que Chrome volvió a hablar.

—Mukuro-sama me dijo que sería un poco brusco —ella supo que eso había atraído su total y entera atención—. No tienen por qué preocuparse, sólo aceleraremos las cosas.

Antes de que ella pudiera decir otra cosa o que el muchacho objetara, Kyoya entró en la biblioteca, sorprendido de verles a los dos ahí. Echó un vistazo a la habitación —asegurándose de que nadie más que ellos estuviera presente— y tomó asiento en un lugar alejado de los otros dos.

—Rokudo Chrome —Kyoya habló—. Si hay algo que pueda hacer por ti, sólo dilo.

Ambos se sorprendieron. Aquel hombre distante y estoico había puesto su mirada gris sobre ella, esperando por una respuesta que no llegó; aclaró lo que había querido decir.

—No me gusta quedar en deuda con alguien.

—¿Sabes? —interrumpió Takeshi, ganándose una mirada furiosa de parte del mayor—. Recordé el día que llegamos aquí. Hibari tiene razón; si hay algo que podamos hacer por ti, sólo dilo. Ustedes ya han hecho mucho por nosotros.

Takeshi le sonrió a la muchacha y esta se sorprendió un poco al descubrir que sus acompañantes también habían recordado el pasado.

—Gracias —dijo y sonrió.

—¿Mi señora? —una voz masculina se escuchó del otro lado de la puerta a la vez que daba unos golpes ligeros—. El señor Mukuro ha llegado.

Chrome se levantó en seguida y Takeshi le siguió. Kyoya se quedó ahí, esperando y pensando en que aprovecharía su insomnio para leer algo.

* * *

Cuando Chrome y Takeshi llegaron al recibidor, Mukuro se encontraba de pie junto a la ventana, con la mirada perdida hacia afuera. En cuanto este vio el reflejo de ambos en el cristal, se giró.

—Lo haremos esta noche —fue lo primero que dijo—. ¿Dónde está él? —añadió al ver que el otro ni siquiera había aparecido.

—En la biblioteca —Takeshi respondió y el de cabellos azules se dirigió hacia ahí.

—Será mejor que vayas a prepararte. Iré a verte en cuanto todo esté listo —Chrome le aseguró.

Y ambos partieron hacia sus respectivas habitaciones, la chica preocupada, el muchacho ansioso.

* * *

—¿No te cansas de estar encerrado? Oh, lo olvidaba, las multitudes son algo horroroso para ti —Mukuro dijo burlonamente mientras cerraba lentamente la puerta de la biblioteca—. Me temo que, a este paso, acabarás con mi colección —comentó tras haber visto la pila de libros que estaban perfectamente acomodados en la mesita frente a Kyoya.

Los ojos acerados sólo podían ver con ira a aquellos que tenían el escarlata y el azul en ellos. La compañía de la herbívora, Chrome, era tolerable hasta cierto punto dado que se mantenía en silencio cada vez que entraba a la habitación y sólo le molestaba para pedirle que le diera un libro de algún estante que para ella era imposible de alcanzar. Además le había recomendado uno muy interesante y que estaba en francés. Había extrañado leer en aquel idioma.

Mukuro seguía observándole, importándole poco el desafío que se imponía en la mirada de Kyoya. Entonces decidió caminar hacia una de las mesas que tenía en la habitación y sacó varias hojas sueltas de uno de los cajones. Leyó su contenido de manera rápida, ojeándole nada más, corroborando que esos fueran los papeles que había estado buscando. Caminó nuevamente con pasos silenciosos y se detuvo frente a Kyoya quien sólo podía verle molesto cuando notó los papeles a milímetros de su rostro.

—" _Hasta los más esforzados y valerosos samuráis desfallecen frente al amor; porque el amor es el más fuerte de todos los poderes y es él quien gobierna al mundo_ " —citó seriamente, la burla que había estado en su mirada hacía unos momentos fue desplazada por determinación.

Kyoya, curioso por el cambio súbito de actitud, tomó las hojas y notó por el color del papel que eran muy antiguas y, de alguna forma, aún eran legibles. Los kanji se leían perfectamente, como si se hubieran escrito recién en un papel muy viejo. Cuando los tomó Mukuro dio media vuelta, dispuesto a marcharse. Abrió la puerta de la habitación y le dijo sin girar a verle:

—Muchos han considerado el  _harakiri_ pero no es tu estilo y, ciertamente, tampoco el de Tsunayoshi. Sin embargo… —pausó sólo para asegurarse que cuando dijera lo siguiente sus ojos se encontraran con los contarios— sé que eres muy orgulloso y que ambos son hombres de honor.

Entonces salió y la puerta se hizo cargo de separarles lenta y completamente. Kyoya observó la puerta y gracias a las palabras de aquél hombre que tanto detestaba comenzó a leer lo que le habían confiado.

* * *

—¿Le dio aquéllas historias? —Chrome preguntó incrédula pues el de cabellos azules jamás había compartido esos escritos con nadie más a excepción de ella.

—Sí —respondió relajado mientras la chica seguía acariciándole el cabello, desenredándole lentamente con sus finos dedos—. Creo que hubieras hecho lo mismo que yo.

—¿Por qué cree eso? —cuestionó inmediatamente.

—En esas historias se interponen dos cosas —hizo ademán de moverse, con lo que Chrome detuvo su empresa, y palmeó el lugar libre a su lado, indicándole a la jovencita que se sentara junto a él—: el amor y el código de honor. ¿Qué haces cuando tu código de honor, tu ley impuesta, se opone a lo que más te hace feliz? —preguntó mientras sonreía a la vez que Chrome se acercaba.

Ella respondió sin dudar.

—Si eres muy orgulloso tratas de mantener las dos —su ojo violáceo brilló ligeramente gracias a la luz de la habitación—. Quiero decir, si eres orgulloso piensas que puedes resolver cualquier situación que se te imponga por el hecho de ser tú, y si ese amor aumenta tu orgullo estás más que dispuesto a protegerlo.

—¿Y si se interpone alguien con una posición mayor que tú? Digamos, por ejemplo, ¿un simple conde a las órdenes de un gran rey?

—Comprendo —dijo Chrome—. En ese caso, tal como las historias, no quedaría más que el suicidio.

—La única forma de mostrar que uno aún conserva su honor y libertad —Mukuro habló con voz queda, como si lo que estaba diciendo fuera un secreto del que no quería que nadie más se enterase—. No obstante, en este caso, ambos aprecian la vida y difícilmente cometerían tal acto.

—Si eso es lo que le ha querido decir entonces estará en un dilema.

—No lo creo así… —sonrió una vez más y ante la mirada expectante de la muchacha decidió continuar— después de todo, hablamos de Hibari Kyoya.

—Y, aunque no sea un samurái, Yamamoto Takeshi está dispuesto a sacrificar su honor por el bien de ambos —completó Chrome.

Mukuro sonrió porque su esposa estaba en lo correcto. Si no fuera así, ¿cómo podría explicarse la presencia del joven con aquel que detestaba la compañía? ¿Cómo podría decir de alguna forma que negara su complicidad las acciones que había realizado?

Chrome recordó lo que Takeshi le había dicho, cómo Tsunayoshi le había ayudado y cómo él estaba dispuesto a hacer lo mismo.

—Tal como su padre, el chico posee el espíritu de un samurái —las palabras de Mukuro indicaban que éste había comprendido en su totalidad el mensaje de la chica y, también, demostraban que él sabía lo que ella pensaba.

—¿Qué es lo que hará, Mukuro-sama? —ella preguntó después de un rato.

El muchacho suspiró, parecía que difícilmente se le quitaría el hábito de llamarle así.

—Le daré una hora —tomó la mano de ella entre las suyas y les dio un ligero apretón—. Que lea y aprenda de ellas lo que pueda en ese tiempo. Después pasaré a buscar al otro. Pero, ahora —añadió—, quiero estar unos instantes contigo.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Praedictum = Convenio.  
> La cita hecha por Mukuro es de _Historias de amor entre samuráis_ de Saikaku Ihara.
> 
> Antes que nada, ofrezco una disculpa por la demora, pasaron muchas cosas. No estoy muy contenta con este capítulo, sé que dejo muchas cosas aún y que puede ser muy confuso, aunque algunas de ellas se aclararán en los próximos dos capítulos (los últimos de esta historia).


	6. SEX: IGNIS FATUUS

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *SEIS: FUEGOS FATUOS

La puerta de la biblioteca se abrió nuevamente y el de cabellos azules encontró las hojas perfectamente acomodadas en la mesa. Kyoya esperaba sentado, con los ojos cerrados, a que el recién llegado hablara.

—¿Lo has leído todo? —un asentimiento por parte del pelinegro—. Perfecto. Nos iremos en unos momentos —añadió y el hombre ahora le veía intensamente—. Tienes veinte minutos para prepararte.

Mukuro se hizo a un lado al ver cómo el hombre se levantaba tranquilamente y se dirigía hacia su habitación. Sonrió. Esta noche sería un poco entretenida.

* * *

La muchacha se dirigió hacia el cuarto de Takeshi una vez que su marido regresó a la habitación y comenzó a prepararse. Dos toques a la puerta fueron suficientes para anunciar su presencia pues, desde que habían llegado a esa casa, había dicho que esa era la forma en la que llamaba y así sus invitados y familiares podían saber que era ella. El muchacho abrió la puerta y, cuando Chrome le observó, notó que llevaba las mismas ropas que el día que le había conocido.

—¿Estás listo? —ella preguntó.

Takeshi asintió y afianzó fuertemente su bastón antes de abandonar, con una pequeña maleta en la otra mano, lo que había sido su habitación durante un corto tiempo.

El joven le ofreció su brazo a la muchacha, ésta lo tomó y a pasos cortos pero firmes se dirigieron hacia la recepción. Recorrieron los pasillos de aquella mansión en silencio y, entretanto, Takeshi veía las pinturas que adornaban los muros. Cuando llegaron a la escalera notaron que tanto Mukuro como Kyoya ya se encontraban junto a la puerta, esperándoles pacientemente.

Mukuro fue el primero en avanzar hacia ellos. En sus brazos llevaba un abrigo.

—Mi dulce Chrome —extendió la mano hacia la muchacha.

Takeshi tomó la mano de Chrome —lo que molestó ligeramente a Mukuro— y la depositó en la extendida del hombre con los ojos desiguales. Les sonrió a ambos y se dirigió hacia donde estaba su compañero de viaje.

—¿Estás nervioso? —Takeshi preguntó y, al mismo tiempo, pudo escuchar cómo su anfitrión le dirigía unas palabras a la muchacha y le colocaba en la pequeña espalda el abrigo que antes llevaba en las manos.

Kyoya lucía igual que siempre. Serio. Distante.

—Como si alguna vez fuera a estarlo, herbívoro.

La risa del muchacho atrajo la atención de los otros dos, quienes avanzaron hacia ellos y, segundos después, se encontraron abordando los carruajes que les llevarían a su destino.

* * *

Los caballos se detuvieron después de haberlos llevado durante una tortuosa hora. Mukuro se había bajado del coche en el que iba y se dirigió hacia aquel que era conducido por otro de sus ayudantes. Abrió la puerta del carruaje y notó el tenso ambiente en el interior.

—Es hora de irnos, Ave-kun —le llamó con sorna a la vez que sonreía—. Yamamoto Takeshi —se dirigió al otro—, ¿podrías hacerle compañía a Chrome en el otro carruaje? Creo que se encontrará tranquila con tu presencia mientras estamos ausentes.

—Claro.

Los dos japoneses se bajaron del carruaje y, mientras Takeshi cerraba la puerta para dirigirse al otro coche, Mukuro y Kyoya se veían envueltos en una niebla y rodeados por unas peculiares luces.

* * *

Abrió los ojos cuando algo dentro de él se lo ordenó. Lo primero que vio fue cómo el muro frente a él estaba siendo iluminado y el primer pensamiento que cruzó su mente fue que había amanecido… hasta que notó cómo la luz en la pared cambiaba de color. Si seguía en la misma posición —con la espalda hacia la ventana— no podría averiguar qué era. Al cabo de unos segundos resolvió que no podía seguir así, sintiendo que algo le observaba, así que se giró. Sus ojos se abrieron desmesuradamente cuando finalmente les vio. Eran esas pequeñas luces que había visto aquella noche que habían vuelto del concierto, cuando Gokudera tocaba el piano, sólo que ahora flotaban fuera de su ventana, subiendo y bajando, acercándose y alejándose de ella.

Tsunayoshi, un poco dudoso, abandonó su cama y a pasos lentos y cortos se dirigió hacia las luces. Una vez que estuvo lo suficientemente cerca, estas se alejaron, bajando. Cuando él hizo amago de retroceder, las luces se volvieron a acercar.

Los fuegos de múltiples colores estaban danzando, invitándole a dejar su tibia morada. Brillando aún más para que, de esta manera, se concentrara en ellos.

Entonces recordó las alertas de Gokudera y la negativa de su abuelo, el cómo Mukuro le había hablado de ellos y, no queriendo vivir sabiendo que le ocultaban algo, decidió seguir a aquellos  _seres_.

Se vistió rápidamente, volteando de cuando en cuando para verificar que las luces seguían ahí, esperándole, mientras estas atenuaban su brillo. Poco después abandonó su habitación y procuró hacer el menor ruido posible dado que alguien podría despertar e impedir su salida. Cuando hubo bajado las escaleras y llegado a la puerta principal, echó un último vistazo a sus espaldas y, comprobando que no había nadie que le observara, salió de la enorme mansión.

Los fuegos fatuos esperaban por él a una distancia considerable y, una vez que estuvo a punto de tocar uno de ellos, iniciaron nuevamente su danza irregular, alejándose lo suficiente para que él les siguiera.

Y así lo hizo, pues su intuición le indicaba que no debía regresar.

* * *

En uno de los carruajes mientras esperaban a que la  _misión_  se completara, Takeshi sonreía y, con ello, había despertado la curiosidad de la chica del cabello violeta.

—¿Sucede algo? —preguntó al fin.

—¿Eh? —Takeshi abandonó su ensimismamiento para expresar en voz alta lo que había rememorado—. No, nada. Recordaba la vez que Xanxus llegó a ver a Mukuro y terminé peleando con él.

Chrome susurró un "oh" e inmediatamente sonrió. Xanxus, quien solo les visitaba por negocios, se había enterado de que Mukuro iría a visitar a su padre, Timoteo, y fue ahí para exigirle el porqué de ello. Grande fue su molestia cuando la dueña de la casa le dijo que el de cabellos azules se encontraba ocupado y por el momento no saldría a recibir a nadie, ni siquiera a él. El hombre se alteró en demasía y, al escuchar el alboroto, Takeshi se dirigió rápidamente hacia la muchacha (para ver si necesitaba ayuda) pero el hombre de las cicatrices le vio y no pudo evitar sonreír. Xanxus había sentido que la  _escoria_  frente a él podría entretenerle un rato, al menos lo suficiente para que  _aquel_   _desperdicio_  saliera de su escondite.

El de ojos rojos no consideró que su oponente fuera alguien con habilidades decentes —jamás admitiría que eran más que eso— así que optó por no deshacerse de ninguna de sus prendas, después de todo, aquella  _lección_  no duraría más que unos segundos.

Había estado muy equivocado.

Pelearon hasta que, después de unos treinta minutos, el japonés le asestó a Xanxus un golpe tan fuerte en la quijada —con aquel bastón que siempre llevaba— que le había derrumbado y su labio terminó sangrando. Sentado, en el suelo y meditando lo que había pasado, Xanxus se percató de que una gota de sangre se había quedado impresa en su camisa.

Después del alboroto, Mukuro apareció y simplemente suspiró al observar los desastres que, tanto su residente como su no invitado, habían hecho. Tomó su chaqueta y se dirigió hacia la puerta, no sin antes decirle a Xanxus que se dirigía hacia la mansión de Timoteo, esperando que aquel hombre no se quejara en el camino.

—Creo que nunca había visto a alguien más pelear así contra Xanxus —la chica comentó aún sin dejar de sonreír ante el recuerdo.

—Lamento haber causado tantos desastres.

—No tiene por qué preocuparse, nuestros familiares han hecho peores cosas.

Takeshi soltó una carcajada.

—Me alegro de que no haya sido Hibari. Si hubiera sido él quién sabe qué podría haber sucedido —miró hacia afuera, notando cómo el clima comenzaba a cambiar. Esperó unos segundos antes de continuar—. ¿Crees que todo estará bien?

Chrome asintió.

—Según Mukuro-sama, la mano derecha del jefe ha estado saliendo últimamente, dudo que haya problema alguno.

Eso era lo que Takeshi deseaba.

En silencio se dedicaron a esperar, atentos a cualquier ruido que proviniera del exterior del carruaje.

* * *

Después de haber caminado por más de una hora, los fuegos fatuos a su alrededor se habían detenido completamente. Él les imitó e inmediatamente la niebla llegó y les engulló. La temperatura comenzó a descender.

Y ahí estaba él, anhelando que lo bueno de todas aquellas leyendas contadas por Mukuro fuese real; esperando al lado de una tumba, deseando que las luces le hubiesen llevado no a un tesoro, no a su muerte, sino al lado de la persona que más amaba.

Sin embargo, su ser racional le indicaba que aquello no era más que una estupidez, que era un idiota por pensar siquiera en ello. Súbitamente —e interrumpiendo su dilema—, los fuegos se extinguieron, dejándole únicamente con la niebla que se negaba a dispersarse. El frío comenzaba a envolverle y, como acto reflejo, comenzó a frotarse los brazos. Estuvo así durante varios minutos hasta que decidió que estaba muy cansado y regresaría a la mansión.

—Tsunayoshi.

Su nombre había sido pronunciado con esa voz tan conocida para él. Su cuerpo se tulló debido a la sorpresa.

—Herbívoro.

Le llamaron una vez más, esta vez con el apodo con el que se había dirigido a él durante tanto tiempo. No podía ser, ¿o sí? Finalmente, su cuerpo comenzó a moverse y Tsunayoshi trató de tranquilizarse, de normalizar su respiración. Se giró y, al hacerlo, se encontró con una silueta familiar. Un hombre alto, de cabello negro y ojos grises estaba frente a él, siendo ligeramente iluminado por luces blancas, moradas y azules.

Tsunayoshi avanzó hacia él y se detuvo cuando se encontró lo suficientemente cerca como para poder ver los rasgos de su rostro. Le observó por unos cuantos segundos, preguntándole con la mirada si podía tocarle. Los fuegos fatuos les rodearon e iluminaron de un ligero tono azul el rostro de Kyoya. Él sonrió —de esa manera tan suya que le volvía loco— y fue todo lo que necesitó para llevar sus manos a ambos lados del pálido rostro.

Kyoya se acercó al rostro del castaño, sus labios aproximándose a los contrarios, desviándose hacia la comisura y deteniéndose ahí sólo un momento para después deslizarse suavemente por una de sus mejillas. Pausó una vez más cuando llegó a su oreja, soltó un suspiro seguido de tres palabras que erizaron la piel del más bajo.

—Soy real, Tsunayoshi.

El susurro hizo que su cuerpo entero se estremeciera y que algo dentro de él comenzara a dudar. Decía que era él, ¿era cierto? Durante días estuvo viéndole en lugares y momentos en los que era imposible que el otro estuviese ahí. Pero podía sentir su respiración, le había tocado, le había dicho que era real.

Entonces, el pelinegro dijo algo en su oído que, sinceramente, había jurado nunca jamás volvería a escuchar.

— _Parfois je me fâche avec toi, autres fois tu fais disparaître mes inquiétudes et quelques fois je me deviens fou avec t'entêtement_.

Esas palabras —dichas con la misma seguridad y tono que la primera vez que les escuchó— hicieron que al fin admitiera que el verdadero Hibari Kyoya estaba ahí. Que, de alguna manera, se las había arreglado para alcanzarle y seguirle hasta Italia.

* * *

—¿Sabes hablar francés? —recibió un asentimiento por parte del otro. Se tornó un poco nervioso pero, aunque le "mordiera hasta la muerte" como castigo, quería hacer una petición—. ¿Puedes decirme algo? —Kyoya le miró impertérrito ante sus palabras—. Lo que sea, sólo quiero escucharte hablar.

* * *

Retiró las manos del rostro del más alto y se alejó ligeramente, lo suficiente como para mirarle directamente a los ojos. Sin que el castaño saliera de su estupor, continuó.

— _Mais, si je ne t'aimais pas comme je le fais, mon monde ne se convertirait en abîme chaque fois que tu n'es pas._

—«Algunas veces me enojo contigo, otras haces desaparecer mis inquietudes y algunas más me vuelvo loco con tu terquedad» —Tsunayoshi recitó de memoria lo que Kyoya le dijo hacía tiempo, en la habitación del pelinegro—. Pero… pero…

Al ver que era incapaz de proseguir, Kyoya decidió hacerlo por él.

—«Pero, si no te quisiera como lo hago, mi mundo se convertiría en un abismo cada vez que no estás».

—Pero… ¿cómo? ¿Cómo es que…?

Había tantas cosas que quería preguntarle: ¿cómo te enteraste?, ¿cómo llegaste aquí?, ¿cómo me encontraste?; pero su boca no dejaba salir ninguna de esas cuestiones. Sin embargo, no pasó mucho tiempo para que una risa conocida se hiciera presente y atrajera la entera atención de los dos.

—Tsunayoshi-kun —Mukuro apareció y la niebla fue dispersándose poco a poco. Kyoya se enderezó y dio un paso hacia atrás, lo que aumentó la distancia entre ellos—. Pareciera que ha pasado mucho tiempo desde la última vez que nos vimos, pero sólo han sido unas pocas horas.

A Kyoya aún no le agradaba aquel hombre —el cual era muy diferente a Chrome, de quien incluso había llegado a apreciar su compañía— y no pudo evitar ponerse en guardia. Tsunayoshi notó esto y decidió encarar y cuestionar a Mukuro, después de todo, aún había demasiado que debía ser aclarado. Le miró y con ello el de cabellos azules reaccionó y se puso en marcha.

—Vamos —les dijo—. Aún les queda mucho tiempo de viaje.

—¿Viaje? —las palabras del de cabellos azules habían interrumpido cualquier cosa que estuviera a punto de decir— ¿De qué estás hablando? ¿Esto es real? —el muchacho lo creía pero se decía que nunca estaba de más asegurarse.

Mukuro se giró.

—Pensé que había quedado claro que era real —hizo ademán de tocar una de las luces a su alrededor—, ¿no te habías encargado de eso, Ave-kun? —dijo con una sonrisa socarrona, empero, decidió cambiar el tema a lo que de verdad importaba—. Oh, pero si deseas quedarte aquí, con tu abuelo, habrás rechazado a la alondra y a tu amigo. Y mira que han venido desde tan lejos para poder encontrarte.

El joven de los ojos desiguales movió el brazo y giró la mano, posteriormente señaló un lugar. Los fuegos fatuos que habían estado rodeándoles comenzaron a danzar hacia la dirección que Mukuro había señalado, dejándoles así a oscuras y en la compañía de una densa niebla. Comenzó a caminar.

Kyoya permaneció donde estaba, sólo que ahora miraba el punto por el que Mukuro había desaparecido, dándole la espalda a Tsunayoshi. Esperaba su decisión.

El castaño, por otro lado, supo que no tenía nada qué pensar. Había sido un tonto al creer que Kyoya no sería capaz de llegar al punto de ir por él a una tierra desconocida. Sí, había sido difícil para el hombre —más aún cuando el pelinegro amaba su país— pero su orgullo y el amor que le había profesado eran más grandes. Y, ahora que lo pensaba, si alguna vez Kyoya desaparecía, él haría lo mismo, le buscaría hasta encontrarlo y pediría ayuda a Takeshi y a Hayato —éste, un poco renuente, le apoyaría—. Avanzó los pocos pasos que lo separaban del de la mirada acerada y cuando llegó a él se recargó levemente en su hombro, siendo incapaz de ver la sonrisa que se había impuesto en el rostro del más alto.

—Vámonos—susurró Tsunayoshi al mismo tiempo que acariciaba la mano del otro con la propia.

Kyoya tocó de manera fugaz los dedos de Tsunayoshi, evitando entrelazarlos. Dejó que el muchacho avanzara por sí solo antes de comenzar su andar a una corta distancia de él.

Vieron nuevamente a Mukuro unos metros más adelante, quien se encontraba analizando su mano enguantada bajo la oscuridad total de la noche. Tsunayoshi iba a decir algo pero la mano en su hombro le indicó que no debía, ese hombre era un misterio y aunque Kyoya había "convivido" con él, seguía sin comprenderle. Tal vez la única que llegaría a hacerlo en su totalidad era Chrome.

—Veo que has tomado tu decisión —dijo el de cabellos azules y Tsunayoshi asintió—. En ese caso, te pido nos acompañes.

Caminaron en silencio por unos momentos antes de que Tsunayoshi decidiera hablar.

—Esas luces… ¿te obedecen?

Las palabras llegaron de forma clara a oídos del muchacho.

—Tsunayoshi-kun —empezó. El castaño pensó que iba a evadir la pregunta—, ¿recuerdas cuando te dije que me gustaba jugar con los pensamientos de la gente? —sorprendido, el menor dejó salir un "sí" —. No sólo me gusta jugar con sus pensamientos sino con sus realidades… A veces esa es la única forma en la que puedes estar a salvo de los demás.

El castaño simplemente le miró, recordando lo que Mukuro le había confesado de su pasado. El cómo todas esas personas le habían tratado a él y a Chrome —especialmente a ella— le había convertido en el hombre que era y Tsunayoshi dudaba que algún día fuera a cambiar. Aún si no le agradaban del todo los métodos del joven, tenía que admitir que algunas veces las personas podían llevar su crueldad a extremos inimaginables.

Continuaron lo que Tsunayoshi percibió como horas —tal vez era su nerviosismo oculto al pensar que alguien descubriría su ausencia— y pensó que tal vez se habían perdido. Sin embargo, al ver a Kyoya caminar de forma tan segura, supo que iban en la dirección correcta.

Observó al pelinegro lo que la oscuridad le permitió. Se veía muy distinto con ropa occidental, con ese traje que dudaba quisiera volver a ponerse. Bajó la mirada hacia sus manos y pensó que quería ser acariciado nuevamente por ellas. Se sentía frustrado. Si Mukuro no le hubiera interrumpido… Suspiró. Decidió acercarse hacia Kyoya, lo suficiente como para caminar hombro a hombro, lo suficiente como para que, al andar, sus dedos estuvieran rozándose.

Kyoya sonrió.

Entonces Tsunayoshi recordó que Mukuro había mencionado algo sobre un amigo. Empero, cuando estaba a punto de mencionarlo, fue interrumpido nuevamente.

—Hemos llegado —el hombre con heterocromía anunció.

La niebla que se aglomeraba frente a ellos comenzó a desvanecerse poco a poco, dándole paso a una luz tenue que le permitió ver claramente un par de carruajes oscuros. Uno de ellos tenía adornos grabados en color dorado —Tsunayoshi lo conocía pues Mukuro había ido en él en múltiples ocasiones— y el otro carecía de decoraciones. El de cabello azul se dirigió hacia el primer carruaje y dio un ligero toque. La puerta se abrió, revelando con ello la silueta delgada de la esposa del joven. El castaño se dirigía hacia ella cuando la muchacha volteó y ordenó a alguien dentro del carruaje que saliera.

La sorpresa en los ojos de Tsunayoshi fue tal que, una vez más, pensó que todo aquello no era más que un sueño.

—Hola, Tsuna —Takeshi se encaminó hacia él y le dio un fuerte abrazo—. Creo que no esperabas verme —rió—. Es bueno ver que estás bien.

Tsunayoshi devolvió el abrazo con fuerza, si no se esperaba ver a Kyoya, mucho menos esperaba que Takeshi hubiera ido también hasta Italia.

—Muchas cosas pasaron —dijo Yamamoto a la vez que se separaba de su amigo—, pero todo eso lo sabrás después —asintió en dirección al de cabellos azules.

—Birds —Mukuro llamó al otro chófer que les acompañaba—. Asegúrate de que lleguen bien —se dirigió hacia el que consideraba un extraño par—. Alguien llamado Chikusa les estará esperando.

—Tengan cuidado —dijo Chrome a la vez que daba un abrazo afectuoso a Tsunayoshi y, cuando se separaron, le sonrió.

Kyoya se metió en el carruaje y, cuando el castaño estaba a punto de hacerlo, este notó que Takeshi no se había movido de su lugar. Tsunayoshi le observó durante unos segundos antes de vocear una pregunta cuya respuesta ya conocía.

—Yamamoto, ¿no vienes?

El pelinegro le miró y negó con la cabeza; avanzó hacia él. Le tendió la maleta que había preparado antes y, cuando un dubitativo Tsunayoshi la tomó, le abrazó nuevamente, esta vez más fuerte.

—Cuídate, Tsuna —dijo y se separó—. Tú también, Hibari. Algún día espero volver a verles. ¿De acuerdo?

Mukuro le tendió un papel doblado en el que estaba escrita una dirección y los nombres de las personas a las que deberían buscar. Sonrió y Tsunayoshi pudo ver que esta vez era diferente, que esta era una sonrisa verdadera. En sus ojos desiguales había una pregunta y él consideró apropiado el responderla.

—Estaré… no… estaremos bien.

Tsuayoshi abordó el carruaje y cerró la puerta. Birds se puso en marcha y los otros tres les vieron marchar de forma tranquila mientras los sonidos del coche disminuían hasta quedar en completo silencio. Mukuro pensaba que al fin todo había terminado, Chrome esperaba que llegaran con bien a su destino y Takeshi deseaba que el dinero y objetos valiosos —cortesía del par peculiar de anfitriones— que había en la maleta les sirvieran de algo.

Se subieron al coche que Lancia conducía y partieron hacia la mansión.

* * *

Sentado y escuchando nada más que las pisadas de los caballos, Tsunayoshi decidió arriesgarse y pasó su brazo por la espalda de Kyoya, sujetándole de la cintura. Había querido preguntar muchas cosas, desde el cómo se había enterado que estaba ahí hasta cuán difícil había sido vivir con el hombre que alteraba sus sentidos. Sin embargo, decidió que lo mejor era aprovechar esa oportunidad que se les había dado. Kyoya, en lugar de alejarse o devolver el gesto con un golpe, hizo que su brazo reposara en los hombros del castaño y, acto seguido, acarició su cabello. No les importaba que estuvieran en una posición un poco incómoda, ambos habían querido estar así desde hacía tiempo y ahora podían hacerlo.

—¿Hibari-san? —Tsunayoshi llamó.

Al ver hacia arriba y encontrarse con la mirada acerada, Tsunayoshi se separó levemente del muchacho y tocó su rostro. Acarició levemente la pálida mejilla y notó cómo el mayor se relajaba ante su toque. Sonrió y continuó.

—¿Sabes? Todo este tiempo no podía hacer otra cosa más que pensar en ti —susurró.

Se acercó y dio un rápido beso en la comisura de los labios de aquel que tanto adoraba. Kyoya se mostró sorprendido y le atrajo hacia sí, abrazándole fuertemente mientras pensaba que era su turno. Asió firmemente la barbilla del castaño y puso sus labios en los contrarios. Tsunayoshi respiró fuertemente, cerró los ojos y se acomodó, sin separarse, en una forma en la que ambos estuvieran cómodos. Un estremecimiento recorrió su cuerpo entero y su ritmo cardíaco aumentó ligeramente. El calor subió por su todo su rostro.

El beso terminó después de pocos segundos y, al abrir los ojos, Tsunayoshi no pudo quitar la mirada del rojo que adornaba las orejas de Kyoya. Iba a hacer un comentario burlón al respecto, después de todo, no todos los días se podía ver esa faceta del muchacho frente a él. Sin embargo, antes de que pudiese decir algo, el pelinegro se recostó en el asiento del carruaje y le jaló, llevándole consigo.

Tsunayoshi no ahora no le veía, pero estaba seguro de que el otro había adivinado su intención y ahora era él quien se reía. El castaño respiró y el aroma a lavanda le inundó los sentidos, permitiéndole relajarse completamente.

Cada uno encontró la comodidad y poco a poco sus ojos se fueron cerrando, pensando en las personas de las que no pudieron despedirse y deseando que las palabras que Tsunayoshi dijo antes de marcharse se cumplieran.


	7. SEPTEM. IN AETERNUM

Las puertas fueron abiertas de par en par para permitirle la entrada a aquel enigmático hombre. Sus pasos eran ligeros, su andar elegante. Se acomodó un poco el cuello de la camisa y después llevó una de sus manos a su bolsillo, sacó el reloj que estaba ahí y notó que faltaba un minuto para la hora acordada. Sonrió.

—Por aquí, caballero —una mucama le recibió y abrió la puerta para él mientras intentaba evadir su oscura mirada. ¿Qué podía hacer? Las personas siempre tenían esa reacción con él.

Entró en la habitación que se suponía era la recepción, echó un vistazo y pudo notar que su amigo aún no había llegado. Justo cuando estaba a punto de corroborar la hora, alguien habló.

—Tú siempre tan puntual, Reborn.

El hombre se dio media vuelta y levantó un poco su sombrero a modo de saludo.

—Veo que aún tienes esas extrañas patillas.

—Por supuesto, Timoteo. Son mi punto encantador.

El anciano soltó una risa e instó a Reborn a tomar asiento. Éste lo hizo y esperó a que su anfitrión también lo hiciera. Inmediatamente, una mujer castaña llegó y preguntó algo a Timoteo. Éste respondió y la muchacha se retiró, no sin antes asegurarse de no dejar abiertas las puertas.

—¿Cómo has estado? —el anciano preguntó mientras se servía el té—. Hace mucho tiempo que no venías de visita.

Reborn esperó a que el té estuviera del todo servido y, cuando la taza estuvo frente a él, decidió tomar un sorbo y responder.

—Bien. He ido de aquí para allá.

Como era costumbre, el hombre prefería mantener como un misterio lo que hacía —al menos la mayoría de sus acciones—. Sonrió al recordar a un emocionado Hayato al haberle comentado que su adorado "Décimo" iría a Italia. Al notar la mirada de Timoteo sobre él, dejó que sus ojos se encontraran con los del anciano y pensó que no tenía más sentido el postergar aquello para lo que se habían reunido.

—Me sorprendió —soltó de repente.

—¿El qué? —Timoteo no apartó la vista de aquellos profundos ojos oscuros.

—Que Gokudera haya llegado y me haya dicho que Tsuna no estaba —hizo una pausa antes de continuar—. Ya ha pasado un mes, ¿no es así?

Timoteo sabía que el muchacho de cabello plateado seguía realizando algunos trabajos para Reborn pero no pensaba que informara sobre todo lo que sucedía en su hogar. Aunque debía admitir que eso no le molestaba, es más, hasta le reconfortaba un poco.

—Sí. Aún no hemos podido encontrar nada —suspiró de forma cansina, cerrando sus ojos y cubriéndose un poco el rostro con su arrugada mano—. ¿Cómo está él?

—¿Iemitsu? —el otro asintió. Reborn recordó las palabras que había intercambiado días antes con el hombre—. Está tranquilo.

El anciano apartó la mano de su rostro y dejó ver cómo un destello de incredulidad se había impuesto en sus ojos.

—¿En serio?

—Sí. Sabe que su hijo se ha ido —sonrió mientras ocultaba su mirada bajo el ala de su sombrero—. Me dijo que no le importa que le odie.

Iemitsu era un hombre muy duro y, a diferencia de otros, sabía respetar las decisiones que su hijo tomaba, aunque éste no lo viera así. Eran muy pocos aquellos que en realidad conocían las intenciones del rubio una vez que éste se proponía a hacer algo; entre ellos se encontraban Timoteo —quien siempre le miraba de una forma reprobatoria— y Reborn.

—Debe ser difícil para él —Timoteo comentó mientras daba otro sorbo a su té.

—Ser parte de un grupo que impone orden nunca es fácil. En especial si viste la ejecución pública de dos amantes.

Una emoción parecida al odio iba apareciéndose en los ojos oscuros al recordar la escena que, junto con Iemitsu, había presenciado. Gracias a la influencia de los extranjeros, aquellos cuyo amor había sido una vez envidiado por muchos era ahora despreciado. La mayoría tenían cuidado, al punto de convertir esa cautela en una obsesión. Sin embargo, un día, un par de muchachos —muy jóvenes si se les comparaba con Reborn— fue descubierto en una de las citas que habían acordado.

Les habían juzgado de una forma tan cruel que pareciese que el amarse era peor que asesinar a alguien.

Poco después les habían quitado la vida.

—Es obvio que no querrías que eso le sucediera a tu hijo.

—¿Interrumpo algo?

La nueva voz era un poco desconocida para Reborn, pero no para Timoteo. Mukuro había ingresado en la habitación y ninguno de los hombres se había dado cuenta de ello.

—Al contrario —el anciano respondió e inmediatamente cambió su semblante; animó al muchacho a tomar asiento. Éste obedeció —, llegas en buen momento. Reborn —se dirigió hacia el pelinegro frente a él—, este es Mukuro Rokudo, un socio y amigo mío —al notar la mirada inquisidora de Reborn, se encargó de aclarar la situación—. Le he pedido que me ayudara con la búsqueda de Tsunayoshi.

Los ojos negros escudriñaban sin disimulo al recién llegado: su cabello amarrado en una coleta baja, su traje negro y camisa blanca; sus ojos desiguales y enigmáticos, el símbolo extraño que uno de estos parecía tener. Tras deliberar unos cuantos segundos más, Reborn consideró que Rokudo no era de fiar pero confiaría en Timoteo y en su buena intuición.

Mukuro cruzó la pierna y mantuvo su mirada fija en el otro hombre. Sabía que debía cuidarse de él. Éste no era ingenuo como Gokudera.

—¿Has encontrado algo? —el dueño de la mansión preguntó.

El de cabellos azules entonces se giró hacia el pelinegro, adoptando una postura que le haga parecer superior al otro. Sonríe de una forma juguetona, expresando mucho y a la vez nada.

—Tal vez le interese decirle a ese amigo suyo que un ave me envió un mensaje —insinuó al recordar que había interrumpido la conversación sobre el padre de Tsunayoshi y, al mismo tiempo, las palabras que el muchacho les había dicho antes de partir acudieron a su mente—, "Tsunayoshi estará bien, es feliz".

—¿Alguno de tus hombres le vio?

Mukuro asintió.

—Al sur del país, en un puerto.

—¿Iba solo?

Otro asentimiento por parte del de cabellos azules y la duda aumentando por parte de Reborn. Los ojos del conocido de Timoteo brillaban de una forma incitante, juguetona. Reborn era muy bueno juzgando a las personas y muchas veces había oído decir que él nunca se equivocaba, si esto era cierto, el muchacho de cabellos azules no les estaba diciendo toda la verdad.

Hayato recordaba mientras esperaba a que los hombres encerrados en aquella habitación terminaran de hablar. Recordaba el haber abandonado la mansión poco tiempo después de haber hablado con Tsunayoshi. Aún no sabía por qué había cometido tal estupidez pero sabía que debía aclarar su mente un poco. Estaba molesto y, al mismo tiempo, preocupado. Su amigo había decidido sincerarse con él, había confirmado lo que él ya sospechaba.

Pero, ¿por qué se sentía traicionado? ¿Porque no le había dicho primero a él?

Recordó cuando habían sido niños, cuando Tsunayoshi, aún con todo el miedo que tenía, se había enfrentado a un perro para que dejase de molestar al de ojos color esmeralda.

Y, con la misma emoción que le había embargado cuando el otro le llamó su amigo, se había alegrado una vez que el telegrama de Reborn llegó anunciando el viaje del Décimo a Italia.

Se torturaba, lo sabía, pero no podía dejar de darle vueltas a lo que había pasado esa noche.

—Te tardaste —Haru le había recibido tranquila, sin alterarse en lo absoluto—. Esperaba a que llegaras, si no lo hacías, hubiera avisado al señor Timoteo para que me ayudara a buscarte.

La mujer siempre se preocupaba por cosas tan sencillas que lograba exasperarle.

—Oye, Haru.

Ella puso entera atención a lo que el de cabellos plateados estuviera a punto de decirle. Rara vez le llamaba por su nombre y, cuando lo hacía, significaba que quería comentarle algo importante.

—Dime.

—¿Crees en el amor?

La castaña debía admitir que aquella pregunta no era la que se esperaba y menos de la persona que la había formulado.

—¿Se trata de Tsuna-san? —le había respondido con otra pregunta.

Aunque Hayato comúnmente le decía que era una tonta, sabía que ella no lo era en lo absoluto. Tal vez Hayato era fácil de entender o tal vez era que ella se había vuelto muy observadora y había madurado con el tiempo. Tal vez era por esto último que, después de un matrimonio arreglado y varias discusiones, había aprendido a quererla con el tiempo.

—Eres su amigo —no esperó a que el otro dijese su respuesta—. Creo que es comprensible que te sientas así, sientes que le debes mucho y quieres protegerlo. Pero sabes cómo es esto —se levantó de su asiento y caminó hacia él. Le acarició levemente la mejilla y jugueteó un poco con un mechón de cabellos plateados—. Sabes que alguien siempre saldrá herido y que siempre se necesita apoyo de alguien más. ¿No fue así con nosotros?

Hayato suspiró. Tomó la mano de la muchacha entre las suyas, las apretó ligeramente.

—Tengo que irme. Luego regresaré.

Había regresado inmediatamente a la mansión, regañándose por no tener en consideración la hora a la que iba de visita, pero este era un asunto que debía resolver inmediatamente. Si no lo hacía, sentía que sería demasiado tarde. Sin embargo, su sorpresa fue grande cuando encontró la cama vacía, sin rastro de su amigo. Sus ruidosos pasos despertaron a los demás.

Se pusieron a buscarle por toda la mansión y sus alrededores pero no le encontraron.

—Gokudera.

Aquella voz le devolvió al presente y, ciertamente, no estaba preparado para ver a la versión adulta de aquel chico idiota que era parte del trío de su juventud. Traía el cabello muy corto, más de lo que recordaba —aunque se reprendió pues no había visto al otro en años— y sus ojos cafés no expresaban nada más que sorpresa.

—¿Qué haces aquí? —Hayato espetó, la incredulidad se mostraba en sus ojos color esmeralda.

En ese instante, Timoteo, Reborn y Mukuro habían decidido que ese era el momento apropiado para terminar su reunión, abandonando así la habitación en la que se habían encontrado hacía unos momentos. El de los ojos desiguales se adelantó a los otros y antes de que hubiesen escuchado la pregunta dicha por el de cabellos plateados, se dirigió hacia el muchacho de cabello negro que estaba a una prudente distancia del protegido de Reborn.

—Timoteo, Reborn —llamó a los presentes— me gustaría presentarles a Takeshi —Mukuro se encargó de mirar directamente a los ojos de los otros hombres, deteniéndose especialmente en los color esmeralda de Hayato—. Es un amigo de mi esposa.

La antipatía que Reborn tenía para aquel hombre no hizo más que aumentar y se preguntó si acaso eso era posible. El nombre del pelinegro le resultaba familiar. Se giró hacia Gokudera y, por la expresión de este, supo que el muchacho le conocía.

—¿Un amigo de Chrome? —el anciano preguntó—. Sin ofender, pero no sabía que su esposa tenía conocidos que eran de Japón.

—No hay por qué ofenderse —respodió Mukuro con un gesto de su mano, restándole así importancia al asunto—. Takeshi y un camarada suyo salvaron a mi dulce Chrome de ser asaltada, no es como si ella no hubiera podido sola contra el malhechor —añadió.

Timoteo se rio ligeramente mientras Reborn se encargaba de observar al muchacho con heterocromía. Hayato simplemente fruncía el ceño.

—Lamentablemente —prosiguió—, su viaje terminó. Desconozco el lugar al que pudo haberse dirigido después de que nuestros caminos tomaran rumbos distintos.

Hayato le observaba mientras escuchaba atentamente las palabras dichas por el hombre de cabellos azules. Años de haber convivido con él le habían enseñado que era un hombre que gustaba de jugar con los pensamientos de los demás, dejando escapar trozos de mentiras mezcladas con fragmentos de verdades al punto de que su interlocutor no pudiese distinguir la una de la otra. Sin embargo, parecía que Mukuro aún quería decir más, sólo que no sería en la presencia de Reborn o del de iris esmeraldas.

—Creo que es hora de retirarme —el de cabellos azules anunció—. Sin embargo, me encantaría que uno de estos días nos acompañase a cenar, Timoteo. Tenemos muchas cosas de las que hablar.

Mukuro se dirigió hacia Timoteo y le dio un caluroso abrazo al mismo tiempo que, sin que los demás pudiesen percatarse, deslizaba un sobre en uno de los bolsillos del saco que portaba el anciano. Éste, por supuesto, lo notó pero no hizo comentario alguno al respecto. Simplemente se preocupó en responder a lo dicho anteriormente por el joven.

—Será un honor.

El de cabellos azules sonrió y se dirigió hacia el otro caballero.

—Un gusto conocerle, Reborn —el susodicho simplemente asintió con la cabeza—. Nos vemos… Gokudera-kun —se despidió del menor y se dirigió hacia la salida, Takeshi siguiendo sus pasos.

Lentamente, al escucharle hablar así, Hayato lo comprendió. Que Tsunayoshi no había desaparecido, sino que se había ido por voluntad propia y Mukuro le había ayudado. Timoteo y Reborn se dirigieron hacia el comedor y él, con pasos apresurados, salió de la mansión, tratando de alcanzar a Mukuro.

—Tú tuviste algo que ver —dijo una vez le alcanzó. No era una pregunta. Hayato estaba molesto y no se preocupó en disimular el veneno en sus palabras.

Mukuro y Takeshi detuvieron sus pasos pero el primero no se tomó la molestia en girarse para ver al otro, cosa que el pelinegro sí hizo.

—No sé de lo que me estás hablando.

Hayato no podía verle el rostro pero sabía que el maldito estaba sonriendo.

—Por cierto, un ave me envió un mensaje para ti. Una alondra —Mukuro hizo una ligera pausa que para el de cabellos plateados se sintió eterna.

—¿Cuál es el mensaje? —las palabras fueron un poco confusas gracias a que se mantenía apretando sus dientes, su mandíbula firme, tratando de controlarse para no lanzarse y destrozar a golpes el rostro que tanto le molestaba.

—Lo he olvidado —su vocecilla divertida estaba volviendo loco a Gokudera y Mukuro disfrutaba de ello—. Pero hay una palabra que recuerdo —Mukuro se giró para poder encontrar con su mirada desigual a la esmeralda que rebosaba de ira, una sonrisa sabihonda se dibujó en su rostro y se encargó de disfrutar de la expresión del otro cuando, sin más, finalizó—: herbívoro.

Hayato no pudo hacer otra cosa más que observar la espalda de Yamamoto y del hombre que les había engañado a todos hasta que una fina niebla comenzó a envolverles, haciendo que pronto desaparecieran, como si les hubiese devorado.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> No me queda más que agradecer a quienquiera que haya leído esta historia, en serio, ¡muchísimas gracias!
> 
> Sé que hay algunos "huecos", que unas cosas sucedieron demasiado rápido; que debí haber investigado más, profundizado en otros temas... en fin, son cosas que espero arreglar con el tiempo, una vez que esta historia no esté "fresca" en mi cabeza. Cuando esto suceda, la corregiré, después de todo, no puedo dejar que la primera historia que hago con más de un capítulo quede así.
> 
> Sobre la carta que Mukuro entregó a Timoteo: sí, la escribió Tsunayoshi. El contenido lo dejo a su imaginación.
> 
> Una vez más, muchas gracias.


End file.
